Spring
by Kunzite
Summary: Nostalgia. Why does a man know the Senshi of Love so well? The grace in her fighting tactics, the perfection of her looks, his attraction to her... and yet another woman, Minako, is the very person of his distaste in every way? Growing to love someone for this man, is best depicted in his favorite season, Spring. A Minako and Kunzite Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon our any character related to this manga, anime, etc. I am merely writing a story featuring two of the characters to hopefully get a few laughs**.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a long but noisy flight back to Tokyo. There was a spoiled brat kid that kept screaming on the plain demanding his toys, and another passenger beside him snoring like there was no tomorrow. Kendal was looking forward to nothing more than his warm comfortable bed to sleep off this jet lag.

He had gathered his things from the cabin and began walking to the airport. His plane had landed ten minutes prior and he was ready to put his feet on solid ground. That fifteen hour flight was a killer.

He went through customs getting his passport stamped before finding the exit. His friend, Zachariah agreed to pick him up.

"Mr. Kendal Aimes!"

His tired brain, though very alert, picked up the sound of a very dainty voice. He looked over the crowd seeing a blonde make her way to where he was as she called out his name again waving her hand to him. Did he know her? When she reached him, she gave an exaggerated huff before bowing to him, "I'm Aino Minako."

He bowed to her respectfully. Was she a fan of his work in the film industry?

"I'm here with Zach Pemmington. He has a car ready for us to go in."

He internally sighed. Thank God. He sure was grateful that things were going as he planned for once this year. He was thankful to be out of this crazy ice and snow during the winter. Now that it was all melted, he came back to finish some work before filming here in town once again. The spring surely was the best season for him to do his work.

"So you're some hotshot producer in the movies, huh?"

There goes his peace and quiet. He looked down to her not really desiring to strike up a conversation with this stranger.

She smiled brightly.

She was like a ball of golden sunshine.

He was not liking this right now. Why did Zach bring along someone who was this upbeat when he would have preferred someone somber or quiet. What about that girl Zach was interested in? She was really quiet. Why didn't he bring her instead of Ms. Aino?

"You might be asking yourself why I am here," she commented which made him raise his eyebrow, "Zach was so kind to give me a ride after I had my car taken to the shop today."

Ah made sense. Kendal didn't care much anyhow. He just wanted to go home and get to sleep.

His ice blue eyes noticed the enthusiasm on his friends face as he welcomed him back from the long journey. "Good to see you my friend!"

He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he placed his luggage in the trunk of the car. Zachariah closed the lid and began making his way to the driver side as Kendal sat in the passenger side. He sleepy rested his head back on the car headrest and tried closing his eyes.

"So I heard you are producing a movie about the Sailor Senshi!"

That little dainty voice again...

"Did you start filming it yet?"

He kept his eyes closed as the photographer began driving out of the airport. It was at least thirty minutes before they got close to their destination. Thirty minutes of listening to this girl talking... just his luck.

"Who are going to be casting in this film? What Sailor Senshi are going to be featured? I'm sure you know that there are at least eighteen of them."

Would she just shut up?

Wait...eighteen Sailor Senshi?!

"What do you mean by eighteen?" He asked, his voice deep and very sleepy.

She began listing of all the senshi plus some he never heard of. Was she some sort of super fan? Did she actually know the mysterious but beautiful women warriors?

"They are so cool to watch! Heck, I would be happy to play one of your characters if you need a replacement!"

Did this woman have a mute button?

"Miss Aino?" asked Kendal finally speaking after all her theatrics and enthusiasm. "Please be quiet. I need to rest."

"Oh...sure..." She replied finally silencing herself. He adjusted himself in the seat and let the quiet motion of the car let his mind finally rest...until he heard tapping from long manicured fingernails on her cell phone device.

The stoic man with silver hair frowned in displeasure. Was this woman out to annoy him and continue his insomnia? Seriously? He kept silent trying not to let the sound irk him without much success.

This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

Kendal fell into his bed face first in the down pillow. His eyes were already shut and he was more than ready to sleep. The sun was setting already, which was good. Hopefully his body would not be severely jetlagged from the trip.

BOOM!

CRASH!

His head lifted from the pillow in a snap, and he leaped out of bed. His body was being fueled with adrenaline as he ran to the blind closed window to sneak a peak as to what the cause of that noise was.

Youma.

He smirked. Perfect.

Instantly, the producer grabbed phone along with a portable camera and raced towards the action like a storm chaser after a tornado. He saw many people running towards their apartment quickly locking the doors behind. He was going in the total opposite of the neighbors. This would be perfect he mentally thought. To have actual footage of the Sailor Senshi battle fighting this thing destroying structures in Tokyo.

This would definitely boost his ratings as a producer! Live action. It couldn't get any better than this!

As he neared the bottom floor to the lobby of his condo, he stopped and waited. His instincts were telling him to wait-

CRASH!

He shielded his face as the front lobby glass shattered into a million shards. The monster, looking very much like a mutant boar began running towards anything that began to move. People barely missed being gored by the monster's tusks.

Women screamed and children cried as they ran to safety. Men quickly shouted trying to get away from harm and succeeding as they escaped to the stairs or elevator. Kendal, on the other hand, remained where he was and continued to film. His crazy director mind began thinking of what else he could use to change the angle of this shot. He carefully put the camera up high in a place it would be safe and capture the entire shot. He then took out his smart phone and changed the settings as he snuck to a different side. He crouched down in a hidden spot and began to video the mess and chaos the monster was making.

He smirked. This was gold! His film would definitely make number one at the box office! Now all he needed were the-

Snort.

Kendal stared at a second beast as it rounded the corner sniffing the rubble and walls. His ice blue eyes widened as he lowered the phone. His mind began to calculate possible escape routes as he slowly reached to grab his pocket knife. Fighting this thing was not going to be pretty.

SQUEEEEE!

The monster screamed as it was replaced with a flash of gold light piercing through its belly that pushed it into the adjacent granite-covered wall.

He saw the shadows of a woman walk into the scene with an orange skirt, her hair of the finest golden hues. Her balance was perfect on the pointed heels giving her small but muscular frame an edge of authority as a warrior against these horrific looking creatures.

He saw her smirk.

"Do you really think messing with people like that is going to get you anywhere you stupid hogs?" she taunted to the creatures as she readjusted herself to attack the duo. As one charged at her, she leaped gracefully and gave it a nasty surprise which proved its demise.

As the senshi turned to finish the other creature, Kendal aimed his video to record the warrior of the planet Venus. She was the subject of his dreams. She plagued his mind more than all the movies he produced combined.

She was the woman he wanted to get to know.

She was the only Sailor Senshi that his movie needed to have a full cast for production.

He watched as this beauty smirked making sure the two hogs turned to dust piles. She dusted off her white gloved hands and turned to leave. The producer stood out of his hiding spot to get a better shot of her as she was making her exit.

Her light blue eyes widened as she caught sight of the man with silver hair. He silently started at her as she stood and watched him in return. He definitely was intrigued by her confidence and pose. Perhaps she would share a few words with him?

He saw her wink and quickly blow him a kiss before running into the night. He began to chase after her on foot, his feet crunching over the shattered glass. He almost slid in the glass under his feet, but stabilized himself. He caught flashes of orange and yellow before it turned a corner down the ways.

"Wait!" he called out trying to catch up.

As he rounded the corner, he found himself in a dead end ally. No one, not even the senshi herself was there to speak to him.

He frowned in displeasure having greatly wanted to interview and speak with the Senshi of Love. Perhaps it was her magic to vanish once a job was complete.

As he returned to the condo, having grabbed his camera, he made a beeline back to his room to review the footage. He watched carefully on his computer screen as he fast forwarded to where she made her appearance. He was elated!

Her entrance began with the beam of light before she walked casually into the scene like a boss. He studied her as she attacked the monsters again with such elegance and poise. That's what he had been looking for in the auditions of Sailor Venus. Yet all the actresses he interviewed came short in one way or another.

To actually see her fight in action and just a few feet away brought great excitement and pleasure.

Now... to find a way to meet her first hand would be another task in itself.

* * *

Minako sighed as she leaned against a wall in her apartment. Long ago she had returned to civilian clothing, but her body was shaking at the sight of him.

Kunzite.

He was at the scene of the Youma attack, and she didn't realize it till the battle was over. How could he be so sneaky like that? Jay mentioned something about how Kunzite was a slick one in battle. Though very strong, he always calculated his actions to cause the most effective attack to take out the enemy quickly. She also vaguely remembered some training sessions she had with him back during the Silver Millennium. She always remembered him holding her tight to his chest disabling her arm movement to attack, or pinning her to the wall or ground using his body weight to keep her from winning a dual. Though her attacks were strong, his strategies were that much more clever keeping him three steps ahead.

She shook her head as her heart began to pound. She also suspected that there might have been some past history between Venus and Kunzite.

She felt it. When he looked into her eyes, she felt something rise up in her chest and belly that was never there before.

It couldn't be, but perhaps it may have been... Was Kunzite her past lover? What would Kendal think if he found out she was the Senshi from Venus?

* * *

Authors note: First chapter! I'm going to try and make this humorous as I go with splashes of romance. I need to hear back from you! 7 reviews promises a chapter in 24 hours. Yes, I will make sure I update the story even though I have a very busy week. If not 7 reviews, then who knows, it could be another 10 years before I update like in the story "Winter" . Hint hint..wink wink...

Also, if you never got to read the story "Winter", please take the time to read that first. The future chapters in this story will make much more sense if you take the time to read it. Seriously. You would have missed ALOT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This was jet lag at its finest. He looked at the alarm clock that rested in his night stand. 2:02am. Great.

He leaned back in his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. This was the seventh day in a row he woke at this ungodly hour of night. It was no use forcing himself back to sleep. He slept light anyways. Once he was awake, that was it. He remembered a time he slept like a rock. A train could have barreled through the room and he would have remained fast asleep.

Ever since that blasted hospital visit all those years ago where he fell comatose (still a mystery why), any small sound or jolt woke him up at an instant. What really grated on his nerves was the inability to return to sleep at night. Some evenings he would receive maybe one hour of shut eye. He would remain awake the remainder of the night. He hated it. The less sleep he received, the more stoic he became. He wanted to shout and become enraged at all the annoying and stupid people around him. But wisdom and restraint told him that a cold glare was just as effective (if not more) to shut someone up.

He got out of bed and decided to make use of the time. Though it was a ridiculous hour, he knew parts of Tokyo never slept. It was an ongoing city, the city that gave him inspiration for most of his movies.

As he put on his leather coat and thick pants to combat the cold, he was reminded again if his luck that night he returned to the country.

He saw her, Sailor Venus.

Yes, that woman plagued his mind day and night. There were several times that he dreamed the two of them practicing sword fighting or hand and fist combat sparring. In these dreams, he anticipated about seventy percent of her attacks before she acted on them. And all the sparring sessions ended similarly. She was pinned by him using an immovable surface (ie. Walls and the ground) or pinned to him. He remembered feeling great satisfaction at his victories over this younger woman who had the heart of a true commander and warrior. She tended to be his greatest challenge which he openly welcomed to become stronger and more precise with his refined skills. He also enjoyed pinning her to his larger body. He enjoyed her being so close to him. Not that he would ever admit that to her. Then he would wake up and return to reality. It was only a dream.

Kendal began walking out of his condo and down the stairs. He let his keys jingle in his pocket for a moment as he neared the elevator. It dinged and opened. He stepped through and pressed the lobby button. His thoughts returned to the lovely warrior. She was gorgeous. Definitely his type. She couldn't have been from earth. She was beyond human. Her skill was superb and very calculated, just like he, but she never realized nor figured out that his main talent was to read another attacker and anticipate their their thoughts before they became actions. Nine times out of ten, he defeated a being in the first ten seconds. That may have been why he was fearless in his filming- namely in rugged terrains or in challenging locations. He spent a good part of his life training under the great martial arts masters under different names becoming a lethal fighter.

Not that he wanted to return to that part of his life. But he knew a warrior when he saw one. He usually could anticipate how an animal or a human fighter would attack.

Not her.

She always seemed to have a trick up her sleeve. At least that's what his dreams told him about her.

The elevator dinged, opening the doors, and he walked through them. The lobby was still being remodeled from the Youma attack. He smirked. That was when he got to see his beauty up close and personal. All this damage would soon be fixed. The windows had already been replaced. He exited the lobby with his gloved hands still in his pockets and saw his breath as he left the lobby. It had to have been close to freezing temperatures. It was not cold enough for snow it ice to stick.

His thoughts caught up to him once more as he reconsidered the blonde woman that haunted his dreams. Perhaps he could find a way to meet her. Maybe if he could go to a place that was being attacked and speak to the senshi. Perhaps there she would be willing to speak to him and give him some answers.

Maybe he could convince her to act in his movie and in turn, find out her secret identity.

"Mr. Kendal Aimes?"

He closed his eyes. He knew that voice. He stopped his walk and turned coolly to look at the very chipper young woman that harassed him on that car ride to his condo from the airport.

Goody.

"What are you doing out here at this late hour?" Minako asked with a bright smile. Forget the sun. Her cheerfulness blinded him though it was pitch dark. The producer had a really bad taste in his mouth now. Of all the people, why did he have to run into her this night, now early morning?

She began walking in sync with him and looked around the area they were traveling through. "I'm surprised that you like to venture out this late," she smiled still keeping up with his long strides.

He looked down at her. His icy eyes and annoyance did not phase her one bit. Hmm. "It's the jetlag."

She was stunned internally when he spoke. She heard from Zachariah that he rarely said anything unless it was necessary and would contribute to bringing a solution to the table. So perhaps she was finally breaking through that icy exterior he put up?

"So you can't sleep, huh?" She asked this question almost to herself.

He kept looking straight forward. Wasn't that what he just told her?

She shook her head. "Well, I guess it's good then that you can get a nice bit of exercise in the morning before everyone awakes."

He kept watching her every so often out of the corner of his eye. Why on earth was she following him?

The blonde continued speaking to him amidst making conversation with herself, the silver locked man beside her never spoke a word. He tried to ignore her, really he did, but she somehow knew what to say to catch his attention and then prattle away about nonsense. He did not realize how much time actually passed. When he did look at his watch and see almost an hour passed by, his eyes glinted in displeasure.

What a waste of time.

He decided the best tactics to get her to shut up sooner was to ask her why she was following him at now almost 3:00 in the morning.

"Why are you out here so late?" He questioned.

She paused and looked up at him as he kept his head looking straight forward. She bit her lip. Should she tell him the truth?

"Well," she began.

Wow. That was a tricky one!

She was actually patrolling making sure there were no Youma out to attack innocents. Her shift began at 2 am. She still had till 7 in the morning to make sure there was nothing to report. It was the decision of Usagi and Mamoru that at least one warrior would be out patrolling at night. When it would become more dangerous, they said it might become two people patrolling at a time.

She gave a small smile and rubbed the back of her head, "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to jog."

He could tell she was lying. He considered calling her out on it, but decided against it. Not that it mattered.

"So..." She began. "I heard that you're searching for one last actress to star in your movie."

Who told her that? He became internally irritated to know that she knew. Now she wouldn't stop pestering him about getting that specific part for the movie. Not that she would be able to depict the character of Sailor Venus accurately.

She smiled, "I can do a great job playing Sailor Venus! I have her hair color, height, and her body shape."

Kendal stared down at the woman for a good ten seconds before returning his attention to where he was walking. "She is more muscular than you, has a stronger commanding presence than you, and is much taller than you. She's also thinner than you."

Minako blinked, then became angry. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

Kendal kept walking.

She sped up her gait and quickly began walking backwards in front of him keeping up with his pace. Her eyes were glued to his demanding attention. He raised his eyebrow when she began to poke his coat-covered chest with her slim fingers, again, while walking backwards and keeping in pace with his strides. "Are you seriously calling me fat?!"

He stopped as did she, and he looked down at her with calculation. "Sailor Venus is a warrior. She has a certain persona, an elegance that can't be matched by just any woman. If she herself could act in my film, then she would immediately receive the part. No one else will do."

He stepped around the stunned blonde.

Minako blinked. Was she really that good in hiding her identity as the Senshi of Love? Wait... why did he really care so much to find the perfect Sailor Venus? She heard bits and pieces from Jay about how they both harassed Kunzite when on Earth or on the Moon. Could he be remembering her from that past life?

She quickly ran up to Kendal.

This man was strange. She never encountered someone like he. No wonder she had a great time irritating him eons ago.

"Sailor Venus is not going to just appear and play the part, you know that right?"

He made no answer. So she continued.

"So... why not let me try out? I'm a model for goodness sakes! If I need to hit the gym, I will hit the gym to become more lean and muscular! If I need to be taller, then put me in five inch stilettos."

He didn't answer back.

She sighed. Maybe she could reveal to him that she was INDEED Sailor Venus?

No. No. That couldn't be. Mamoru already gave a clear order that Kendal was to be left alone until he was needed for battle against this new enemy. Though each monster was increasing either in numbers or in strength, their current team with two awakened Shittenou significantly helped finish the job quickly. At this rate, Kendal might not be reawakened till some time next year after this blasted movie was finished. She really wanted to be in this movie!

Maybe she could suggest that she knew who Sailor Venus was and arrange a meeting between the two. That might work actually. Our maybe she should use it as a bribe?

Kendal eyed her silently.

The man became a little cautious. Why was she so quiet all of a sudden? She had not spoken for over two minutes!

The young woman looked up at him and smiled. "I was contemplating something," she answered him, no doubt he found it weird that she was replying right along line with his thinking again.

"I actually know how to get in contact with Sailor Venus."

Kendal immediately looked at the woman next to him as she looked up into his icy stare. "You lie."

The one time she wasn't lying... She crossed her arms. "If you let me try out for your part of Sailor Venus, I will personally ask her to meet you as a favor; she owes me."

Kendal found that hard to believe. He would play her game, but on his terms.

"I will allow you to audition under one condition," spoke Kendal in a very stoic and matter of fact tone.

Minako refrained from smiling. "And that would be?"

"I must meet Sailor Venus before I schedule an audition day and time for you."

The blonde's jaw dropped, and she crossed her arms, "Excuse me?"

Kendal smirked. Gotcha. "That's my condition." Maybe she will back away and finally leave him alone about this blasted part. He knew she was lying.

Of all the nerve! The senshi in disguise was furious! Was he really using her ace card against her? She quickly began thinking of ways that she could turn this around to her advantage. How could she manipulate the situation?

"I'll ask her. It depends on if she is fighting against monsters and stuff. When and where should I tell her to meet you?"

Kendal immediately said, "My office next to Zachariah Pemmington's photography studio. Tell her to come at five in the evening tomorrow."

She nodded her head, "Okay. But just know she might not show if there is an attack." She made mental notes of this ridiculous request. Of course this Mr. High and Mighty was not going to get his way. For all she knew, she would blow him off and show up half an hour to an hour late, or wait outside till he closed shop for the evening before appearing!

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course."

Minako was not too pleased at all. For all Minako knew, she would have Sailor Venus stand up this producer for being such a manipulative jerk and not even show up. On the other hand... if the senshi would not appear, then this film producer just called out the model's lie. And her chances of 'acting' as Sailor Venus were gone.

Well, crap.

He outsmarted her.

She faintly heard some sounds in the city that were not normal. It sounded like it was coming from the west side of town. She needed to go check it out. It could be another attack. But how to lose this man. Maybe she should put her acting skills to the test. Of course not an exaggeration like sitcoms or soap operas, but she needed to boost her charm so her identity as a guardian wasn't blown.

She felt her body begin to shake as she yawned. She stretched her arms up and felt her eye begin to close just a bit. This did not go unnoticed by the man beside her.

"Miss Aino, are you awake enough to make it back home?"

She tried stifling off another yawn without success. Her eyes began watering with tears sliding down her face from fatigue. "I don't know how or when that came over me..." She commented with a small laugh.

Kendal looked at his phone. It was after 3:00 in the morning. Understanding and considering the circumstances, she needed to find her bed soon. He wouldn't put it past her if she fell asleep standing. "Go home, Miss Aino."

She shook her head. "I'm fine!" and released another yawn betraying her as she tried covering her mouth with her hand.

He stared at her till she looked back up to him attempting to shuffle yet another yawn! "Go home," the older man spoke. It was definitely an authoritarian command.

She gave a small laugh and wiped her eyes once again. "Okay okay. Fine. My house is just up this way. I'm going to be jogging the rest of the way. Hopefully I will make it home in good time!"

He nodded to her respectfully before she turned and jogged off ahead leaving him behind. He studied her retreating form. She was something else. And she was easy to command around too. He really had no desire to see nor schedule a time for Minako to audition as Sailor Venus. He already determined in his mind that only the guardian herself would play the role. He would discover her secret identity and perhaps begin a courtship with her.

He needed to figure out how to ask her so she wouldn't refuse him...

Hmm...

His eye caught a flash of light and an unearthly scream about a mile down the road.

He broke out into a sprint towards the sound and light. His eyes widened when he saw dust everywhere and sparkles of gold in the air. Before he could see what caused the power to decimate the Youma, me caught a small glimpse of an orange skirt and long legs.

His hopes raised as he began tracking after this person and chasing after her at high speeds.

Venus.

It was she!

He had to listen. Perhaps he could hear her feet running or-

There!

He turned and bolted after her.

She had to be close!

He turned the corner and looked around. Where was she? She had to be around somewhere!

"It's not often I have fanboys chasing me."

He looked up. She stood on the roof of a one-story building before crouching down. She wore the iconic orange, sailor uniform and looked absolutely amazing. She was lovely.

He smirked at her response. "You are a hard one to find."

Her hair whipped in the wind. "On the contrary, I am always around."

Yes, she was perfect for him.

His eyes watched as she stood up and leaped down to his level on the street. Her poise and balance was that of a seasoned warrior, one that he was ready to carry away over his shoulder if she refused to come with him.

"Who are you?" He questioned bluntly.

She smirked at him. "Sailor Venus."

He gave her a stare which he knew she could read well. Her smirk widened.

"Sorry, but that's something I cannot share with you," she said, her hips sashaying to the left and right almost overly exaggerated. She stood up only inches from his body, "but I can very well leave you with something since you've been a good boy."

"Oh?"

She had to tip toe just a bit to give him a kiss. Immediately, he grabbed her waist and held it firmly to him feeling her muscles under the unique material of the uniform. She raised her arms up around his neck to deepen their kiss.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five-

He slumped over becoming nothing but dead weight on her body.

She carefully tried to grab his upper body and gently lay him on the sidewalk. She just put the man to sleep using a pressure point to knock him out. She didn't know how long it would work on him, but she needed to act fast to put him back in his condo. It was not safe to leave him out here.

She opened her communicator.

"Jadeite, Zoisite, come in please."

She waited a moment before speaking into her communicator. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tingling on her lips. "Jadeite, Zoisite, I need a teleporter-"

"Yes?"

She turned around to see Zoisite in full uniform. Jadeite appeared seconds later.

Venus pointed down at the crumpled man on the ground. "I need help taking him back to his condo. I just dusted a Youma. Not sure if another is lurking around."

"You realize this is Kendal Aimes, my co-worker, right?" Spoke Zoisite bluntly.

She nodded. "And I really didn't believe you when you told me he was a fanboy of mine. Now I know how much of one he is."

"I told you!' Laughed Jadeite, "He admired you from afar in the Silver Millennium."

"Well," huffed Venus, "Let's get him home."

The men nodded as they readied their unawakened leader for transport. Mr. Kendal Aimes would have a very fun time figuring out how he got back to his condo when he awakens if he even remembered.

* * *

Author's Note: HUAAAAZA! You all are amazing! 10 reviews on opening day! Thanks for your encouragement! I didn't realize how many Minako/Kunzite fans were out there. Don't worry. This story is going to keep getting more awkward between the two.

So... I lost my Kindle Fire... I have a feeling I'll find it tomorrow, but that was my Word Processor. I'm going to be starting chapter 3 of this story and will post it AFTER I receive 15 reviews for Chapter 2. 15 reviews tells me that you REALLY want to see what happens next. And I can guarantee it's going to be funny and awkward at the same time. So who knows? If it's under 15 reviews, then it might be a week, a month, a year, ten years...? IDK. But it would be really nice if I received 15 by tomorrow, then it would motivate me to write so the story could be completed faster.

What do you think?

Till Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Zachariah watched along with his colleague video after video of actresses pretending to be the warrior of love. The blond man really wanted to hit his head into a brick wall. Some of these women may look the part, but they sure did not know a thing about who Sailor Venus was or what she stood for. His green eyes turned to his long time partner in the filming business. "I feel your pain."

Kendal closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Video after video, and I still cannot find the right woman to play this blasted part!"

As the silver-tress man began clicking on another video, his long time partner spoke, "Why not ask Ms. Aino to audition?"

Kendal's stare alone could melt the sun if he had lasers in his ice-blue eyes.

Zachariah held up his hands in defense and sighed, "Alright alright! Sheesh. It was just a suggestion."

"Don't ever bring up that name again," uttered the older film maker, angry that she was even suggested. What was with that woman anyways? She had no class and irritated him beyond all reason. Why would she even think that she was in the same league as Sailor Venus anyways? Ridiculous.

He looked at the time. It was almost five in the evening. He still had eighteen more videos to review.

Great.

The doorbell rang as a small petite person walked into the room. Both men looked up to the guest, and Zachariah smiled brightly, "Ah! My beautiful Snowflake!" The young woman with short blue hair made her way into the room. His friend stood up from his seat and went over to greet her with a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled widely and gave him a hug, her ring glinting in the low light of the office. Kendal rubbed the bridge of his nose again. In the two in a half months he was gone, his friend got hitched to a young woman he barely knew.

He still couldn't believe it.

Every day Zachariah came to work, he had the biggest smile on his face. Before the photographer met Ami, he was a content man satisfied with most things in life. Now that Kendal returned from abroad with a newly wed friend, this "friend" was in a very, very good mood, and his happiness increased when he saw the love of his life in instances like this. She was a sweet and quiet girl. Kendal personally admired how smart she was. She proved her intellect time and time again by giving valid information that was important to a situation (or in his case, the believability of something in a film). She would speak when it was most important. Kendal appreciated that.

"What are you both doing?" she asked curiously.

Zachariah lead his wife to the computer with a new casting video rolling on the screen. "We are trying to decide who we should cast in the last role he has for his movie."

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh. Well what's the part?"

"Sailor Venus," spoke Kendal, the words rolling off his tongue like honey. He kept his eyes glued to the computer screen listening to this new woman as she auditioned for the part.

Ami looked between the two men. "You haven't found anyone to play Sailor Venus?"

"Not yet," confirmed her husband. He ran a hand through his messy curly hair. He quickly tied it back in a low ponytail as Kendal sighed and exited out of that audition video.

"If you don't mind me making a suggestion," spoke the young doctor in training.

Kendal's eyes turned to her, and he listened to what she had to suggest. Perhaps she had something worthwhile to recommend.

"I think Minako might play the part of Venus quite well actually-"

She immediately saw the icy glare in the older man's eyes. She gave a small gulp and leaned in closer to her husband. "Did I say something wrong?"

Zach sighed and immediately began pushing the chair to the desk in and grabbing Ami's hand. "It's way past time for us to be here," spoke the blond as he half dragged his wife out of the room. "Good evening Kendal! Don't stay too late!"

"What did I say?" asked Ami as they were halfway out the door.

When the door slammed, Kendal growled deeply and shut off the computer screen. Why were they bring up that woman anyways? The woman "who must not be named" was becoming the bane of his existence.

"Headache?"

That voice.

He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Orange Uniform, pointed heals, gloved hands and arms... It was her. She stood before him clothed in her uniform, ready for battle.

"Sailor Venus. How?"

She smirked, "I owned a favor to Minako. I didn't think I would be meeting you here so soon after our last... visit together."

Visit?

Kendal tried to remember. Wait... that blasted girl Ms. Aino said... she agreed to set up a meeting with him and the senshi of love. Wait, but how? Wasn't that a dream? Didn't he dream that he caught up to Sailor Venus and shared a kiss with her? He woke up in his bed this morning, surprised that he slept through the night. He had suffered from jet lag the evenings before. Was it all real? Did it really happen? If the Warrior of Love really kissed him, then he would return the favor tenfold to her. Heck, maybe he would have a somewhat better outlook of that "woman who must not be named".

"Ms. Aino requested that I come visit you. She said something about wanting to audition for a part pretending to be me?" asked the blonde warrior. She leaned against a desk, her confidence boosting up his esteem to ask her something he thought was very important.

He smirked in return as he got closer to her. She was perfect in every way. In no way did she seem intimidated by him. "I would like for you to play the role of yourself in this movie."

She coyly replied, "And forget to protect the city of possible danger?" she smiled sweetly to him, "I'm sorry Fanboy. I cannot be so selfish to the public like that."

Not all hope was lost. "Then perhaps you may consider going to dinner with me one of these days? I would like to get to know your personality better so I can cast your roll to someone highly qualified."

"And risk revealing to you my secret identify?" smirked the senshi, "Don't hold your breath."

"Then meet with me in secret like this," he suggested becoming very, very close to her in proximity.

She watched with humor in her eyes. "I think you are out of your league Mr. Aimes."

"Perhaps not," he uttered softly looking at her lips, "Perhaps an instant replay of this early morning is necessary."

She turned her head to the side and missed touching his lips with hers. Instead, he kissed her cheek. She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Love. It makes you do such crazy things." She felt his lips begin to trail along her chin heading towards her lips. He leaned back, determined to give her full kiss. He gently grabbed her chin and held it still as his lips neared hers for a second time.

"Do I need to leave the room?"

It was another male voice. Kendal's ice blue eyes became stony as he glared at the new male on the scene. It was a blond man with short hair, eyes as blue as Venus's and a uniform white with red trimming.

"Jadeite," spoke Venus as Kendal lowered his hand from her face, and she neared the man who could pass as her twin. "You came to crash the party?"

He smirked at her and 'gently' combed some of her hair behind her ears. "I've been looking all over for you, my dear Venus."

"Oh, you're to sweet my little Jade."

Kendal watched the display, jealousy beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. Never did he consider that the woman of his interest might already be seeing another man... a man who perhaps was her equal on the battle field? No. For some reason, he knew that she had to be stronger than he.

So why the heck was she doting on this man?

"Are you ready to leave? My sunshine?" flirted the man.

She took his hand, "Of course." She turned her blue eyes back to the producer and blew him a kiss. "It was a pleasure speaking with you."

He didn't get another say in. Jadeite, that crazy jerk of a man, had pulled her into his embrace and vanished from view.

Kendal was livid.

* * *

Minako and Jay reappeared in the Shrine, Rei raising an eyebrow to why they were so closely intertwined. She went back to meditating by the fire.

The two released each other, and Minako sighed in relief almost trying to wipe away those kisses that the silver-hued man placed on her cheek and jaw."You weren't kidding me when you said Kunzite was territorial of me as Venus in the past! I think he might still be!"

"It would have gotten worse," spoke the man, "If you had gone by yourself with no way to teleport, he would have tracked you all the way back here or until you passed out."

"Thank you," she replied still surprised at what just happened.

Jay's clothes returned to normal. He crossed his legs and sat in front of the fire. Minako followed pursuit. "Kunzite never said many words unless necessary. He always made an extra effort to speak the words to you in your alter ego when in private or to show you how he felt when he thought you both were alone." Jay leaned his head back and looked to the ceiling, "None of us believed you when you told us he was showing you affection. It was very out of character of him." He returned his gaze back to the senshi. "Then one day I stepped in on something I'd rather not speak aloud."

"Wow..."Minako allowed her senshi uniform fade and her warmer clothing return as she sat on the floor. She shook her head, "That was too close."

He shrugged, "I told you. I'm glad you went with my suggestion."

"He was pissed," muttered the blonde woman. She looked to the man who looked like her blood brother, "I don't know what he would have done had you not intervened."

"All in the days work to protect my sister," he nodded.

"I wonder what he might do when he finds out who we really are," spoke Minako after a long while, "I hope he doesn't get too mad!"

"Who knows." Jay shrugged. "Maybe it might take him some time to adjust to the knowledge of you being both Minako and Venus."

"I can tell he cannot stand me," frowned Minako.

Jay smirked, "But he's putting his hands all over Venus."

"I hope he doesn't kill me," groaned the young woman, "I want to get married and have a family some day!"

"He might be willing to take on that task," teased Jay.

She huffed angrily with a bright red blush. "Forget it! If he's treating me this poorly now, then I won't give him the time of day when he discovers my identity as Venus."

The blond man laughed out loud. "Ruthless!"

"Argh!" she yelled, "No wonder I decided to play pranks on Kunzite in the Silver Millenium! He's such a jerk!"

The business man nodded in agreement. "Those were good times. When we both would pull pranks on Kunzite, we usually didn't get caught. If we did, I would escape with you to the moon or you would escape to earth with me. Endymion would command him to stand down and let it go. He did passive aggressive things that we could never link back to him directly."

Minako laughed and wiped away some tears that fell from her face. "So tell me again, how did you not end up with me but ended up with Rei?"

He crossed his arms and looked at the meditating woman by the fire, his eyes filled with memories of old. She was too far gone in her meditation to pay attention to their conversation. Both of them knew it too. "She has to learn to trust me. I'll give her half a year to a year. Until then, I'm a sitting duck. When she learns to trust me and that I'm here to be her protector, like how Zachariah is to Ami, then I will pursue a relationship with her."

"At least you have hope," the blonde woman sighed, "I don't seem to have any. Not with Kendal greatly desiring Venus but wanting nothing to do with me as Minako."

"Give it time," spoke Jay, "When Kendal receives his memories back, then he will love you for who you are."

She shook her head, "No... I want someone to love me for who I am without a past history. If he can't accept who I am now, then I really want nothing to do with him."

Jay shook his head. "Only time will tell."

A ding rang on Minako's phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and turned it on. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

Jay leaned over to look at the phone screen.

Kendal was requesting that she send in a video audition for the part of Sailor Venus.

"Well I'll be..."

* * *

Author's Note: If you want to read chapter 4 within 24 hours, I need 10 unique reviews. I have the chapter ready for when that 10th review is given. Ready, Set, GO!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A week had passed. Minako sighed as she walked up to Ami and Zachariah's condo. There was no word yet on her audition video. Perhaps she didn't make the cut.

The weather had warmed up, and she began to pull out her spring wardrobe. She began braiding her hair and pinning it up into a thick bun. She left her traditional red bow at home.

She stepped before the door of her friends and knocked.

She waited patiently holding a bag of food in one arm and a case of juice in another.

It was their group's monthly hang out night. This evening it was to be hosted by the Newly Weds (Zachariah and Ami). They all had agreed to bring a feast of junk food and grilled meats. She gave another knock on the door and waited.

She looked up at as the door opened. She forced herself from allowing her jaw to drop.

Kendal stared down at the young woman as she carried two heavy bags in her arms. Already he had not said a word and things were feeling very strained and awkward to Minako. Was she even at the right condo?

"AH! Minako!" spoke Zachariah from behind looking at her from over Kendal's broad shoulder, "You made it!"

He adjusted his body to allow her in the door.

She respectfully bowed a few times trying to escape his gaze before she dashed to the kitchen to put down the food and drinks."Hey guys!" she called out waving to the women who were here at the condo already. "I brought the goods!"

Usagi gasped as she opened the bag, "Ice cream?!"

"Don't go too wild," laughed Minako. "It's for us all to share."

"I LOVE ice cream!" exclaimed Usagi with joy in her gaze. She tightly hugged the other blonde woman, "I love you!"

She laughed in return, "Love you too."

"Those would go good with the brownies I brought," spoke Makoto with a wink.

"Hey hey! What about the fruit?" asked Ami as she slapped Usagi's wandering hand. "Don't you dare touch that."

"But it looks so good!"

"We are waiting for Rei and Jay. Can you at least wait till they come?"

The door knocked.

"I'll get it!" shouted both Minako and Usagi in unison.

Kendal observed silently as he watched the two women race to the front door. His calculating eyes took in everything he saw. He was quite curious if this was really how the women acted every time they met together. His attention turned to the dark haired man speaking with Zachariah.

They called him Mamoru.

He had a feeling he already met this man somewhere before.

Where?

He didn't know.

"We're all here!" announced Usagi cheerfully as she reached out to hug her fiancee.

They were indeed joined by a man wearing a beanie hat and a woman with long dark hair.

He noticed how beautiful all these women were. They looked familiar... not because of the photo shoot he helped Zachariah with all those months back. They gave an aura as a group. If he had known better, he was standing in the midst of all the Sailor Senshi.

"Grab a plate everyone," spoke Zachariah clapping his hands together, "Fill it up, and head to the living room! We've got a bunch of movies to choose from this evening."

"Oh!" exclaimed Usagi, "Let's watch Time to Die Tomorrow!"

"No!" scoffed Makoto, "Freeze That Monster! I've wanted to see it for a while!"

"Ooh! What about that Zombie Apocolypce Movie?" suggested Rei.

The three women turned their attention to Minako waiting for her suggestion. She was eeriely silent. She looked up to them after the feat of dead silence. "Uh... I'm a go for that Star Galaxy Wars."

Ami scoffed, "You know how horribly inaccurate that movie is about space and aliens."

Minako waved a hand in the air while balancing her plate of food in another, "I know, I know! It was just a suggestion."

Kendal raised an eyebrow as they began sitting down and finding a spot to rest. Like they had first hand knowledge of space travel and aliens? Yeah, sure. All either situated themselves on the couches, chairs, benches or rugged floors. Minako found herself situated beside the man of her internal anguish.

She offered him more room so he could sit comfortably. He thanked her sitting down. She turned her head and began stuffing her face. Oh boy, she really hoped this evening would be a peaceful one. It would really suck if a Youma decided to attack this evening.

The movie began as did the tension in the room. At least she felt it sitting next to Kendal. Her friends began screaming at the screen and making commentary and throwing out jokes while she sat back silent and slowly stuffing her face.

Kendal was in disbelief.

He still was.

He sat next to the woman who reflected Sailor Venus EXACTLY as he remembered her. What didn't help is he got three additional moments alone with the senshi herself, which Minako completely reflected to the tee.

If he would have known better, he would have thought she actually was Sailor Venus herself! But that was impossible. He definitely believed that Minako had some sort of friend-based connection with the Senshi of Love and got to practice acting like this person.

Hm...

And now while all her friends were tearing apart one of his colleagues movies, she remained completely silent. Even the three men were making comments which the women were either agreeing with or arguing about.

Very odd.

He saw her stand up from her spot and begin to leave for the kitchen. His ice blue eyes watched her carefully as she carried her plate with her. He glanced at it noticing it was empty.

She ate fast!

That was another thing too. Why was there so much food in the kitchen? It was enough to feed at least twenty men. Did the women really eat that much food? And Minako...

His memories wandered back to her audition video. When she took off her over-sized sweater, he saw her wearing a bright orange sports shirt and dark biker shorts. He never realized how muscular she really was. Yes, she was tiny, but he realized the clothing she wore hid all this well trained muscle from exposure. She auditioned with words and coordinated movements of what Sailor Venus would say. He could also tell in the tape that Zachariah had assisted her with the video camera and fed her lines to practice, which she did with ease and confidence. Her video also included her own stunts which consisted of gymnastics, rock climbing, and even the basics of martial arts at the gym.

As much as he hated to admit it, she really was perfect for the part.

Now, he just needed to learn to like her. Perhaps he might develop an admiration towards her. Yes, a mutual respect, towards her appreciation and authenticity to the Senshi of Love.

She returned to the spot she sat in prior and began eating like a horse.

He noticed she stacked her plate a mile high with nothing but protein. She was putting it away quite well too. Perhaps she needed it to maintain all the muscle strength and endurance.

Kendal didn't care much for what was playing on the television, though his attention remained on the screen. He listened in carefully on all the women as they began shouting at the movie as if it could hear them. PSH. What a joke. There were a few instances where Usagi stood up with Rei both shouting, "THAT'S A LIE!" and began spewing insults at the movie. Jay began laughing out of amusement to the reaction of the women. Zachariah seemed too satisfied sitting so close to his love as they both snuggled closely together with his arm around her shoulder.

Makoto began making puns in the middle of the movie.

A huge monster grabbed a fake doughnut from the top of the building to throw it at the main characters.

"I doughnut know if they're going to win," spoke Makoto offhandedly.

Rei shrugged, "Doughnut ask me."

"Doughnut you see they're going to get turned to jelly?," Mamoru (surprisingly) added in.

"Doughnut you see they're going to become creamed instead?" added Jay drinking from his cup.

"Wow," huffed Minako, catching the attention of her friends. They all looked at her surprised she finally spoke up as she rolled her eyes, "You doughnut just go there, did you?"

The women laughed as did some of the men.

Kendal gave a ghost of a smile at the horrible pun.

"Oh, my goodness."

Zachariah pointed to his film making friend, "Are my eyes deceiving me? Is Kendal smiling?"

The silver haired man gave a blank face, and he crossed his arms over his broad, muscular chest. It became awkward again as the movie continued to play in the background with crashes, smashes, and people screaming on the video. After a moment of silence and people unsure of how to react, Kendal finally spoke. "I doughnut know what you're talking about."

Minako burst into laughter as did the rest of the group. The Senshi of Venus patted his shoulder with dirty fingers accidentally putting bar-b-que sauce on his nice, clean shirt, "Welcome to the group!"

He didn't notice the stain till work the next day.

* * *

Author's Note: YOU DID IT! 10 Reviews! 10 more reviews says Chapter 5 will be up in 24 hours.

So I noticed this story didn't have a book cover... how about an art contest? Would anyone be interested in drawing a Minako/Kunzite fanart related to this story? Perhaps the first place winner will have it featured for this story as the story's book cover? What do you think? First prize will also receive the choice of who they would like a one-shot fanfic of. Perhaps even the topic?

Couples to choose from are Usagi/Mamoru, Ami/Zoi, Rei/Jade, Mina/Kunz, Mako/Neph.

Give me feedback. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Kendal sipped on his cup of chai in a local tea shop in downtown Tokyo. He determined this may be the best place to break the news to Minako about her audition. Over the last two weeks, he had called back ten women to audition. Minako was amongst the women to do a live audition. Of the women, half of them did not look ANYTHING like Venus, but they were all super tall and skinny. The other half looked more like the senshi, but they were still ricidulously tall minus Minako.

Not only did he have each of them audition live, he also tested their impromptu skills as well as athletic ability.

All fell short in one area or in another except for one woman.

While these auditions went on, the rest of the staff and crew were with Nathan, his film partner. All the other actors and acresses began their filming, at least what could be filmed without a Sailor Venus.

He looked at his watch on his wrist. She would be late in five minutes. Kendal rubbed his head trying to figure out how Minako would react to this news. After he gave her this information, he would need to finish packing. He was needed back at the film set of the movie with his new actress playing Sailor Venus.

His ears immediately picked up a low rumble before a loud KABOOM sounded in the next building over. The men and women in the shop stopped in mid step or looked up as they sat at their table.

The window and part of the wall blew open as sheet rock, stone, and glass shattered everywhere. The producer covered his face with his arms and hands in time as dust spread through the area almost making a smoke screen. He heard a sinister laugh coming from the new opening of the tea shop.

He immediately slipped out of his seat and found a thick ledge to hide behind and wait. He grabbed his cell phone to record what was happening. The device was immediately flung out of his hands and crashed on the floor.

Kendal glared at the pale skinned woman who smirked at him. He had no idea how she was able to travel so quickly before him. His light blue eyes became even icier as she lifted her hand to touch his chisled jaw. "You are a handsome one," she muttered bringing her face closer to the taller man. Her hands were ice cold and her nails filed like claws. "I might just add you to my collection."

The man made sure to keep his eyes glued on hers the entire time as he reached for his hidden blade in the back pocket of his pants.

She didn't know what hit her when he stabbed her in the heart and quickly retracted the blade to attack again and deflate her lungs...

The monster screached and slashed his face with her claws. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed trying to stop the flow of purple blood backing away three meters.

Kendal was immediately concerned when he could not see out of his right eye. It hurt like hell, but he was too stubborn to give the monster the satisfaction that she cause him a drastic amount of pain. He felt the blood oozing from new, deep cuts on his face. He backed away several meters from the adversary and looked around with his good eye. His perriferial vision caught sight of the blood from the cuts. He wanted to blast this cursed creature to nothingness.

But he had no special powers.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The woman screamed when she felt the light pulsate around her and begin restricting her movement. "WHAT? Sailor Senshi! Where did you come from?"

Venus smirked at the creature and kept the creature in the bind with her power. "You seem to have caused a nasty disturbance in this area. I cannot forgive that,"spoke Venus. She pulled up her communication device while holding steady the enemy. "Come in Senshi!"

"Mercury here," returned a voice.

"We have a new adversary here. Local Tea."

"Got it!"

The senshi of love looked over to the producer, trying not to gawk at his appearance. She couldn't believe... No.

Did his eye get clawed out?!

He must be in some serious pain... and in need of the Silver Crystal. Yet- He couldn't be healed just yet. He would have to endure until Usagi and Mamoru gave word... "So we meet again," she winked to Kendal, giving no indication of her disturbance of his wound. "I might advise you to go to a safer area. My friends are on their way."

As if right on cue, the Senshi of Fire (Sailor Mars) appeared along with the blond man who whisked away Venus those weeks prior. His anger began rising as did the blood pour out faster from the cuts on his face. He made no noise as his wounds began burning even more.

Sailor Mars jumped into action as did the man, who Kendal over heard being called Jadeite.

Jadeite. That name again. Other than it being an annoyance, the producer knew he heard that name before in his past. Where though? And that man looked awefully familiar. Maybe in one of his dreams?

He felt when two new presences came into the room. He turned his head and saw Sailor Mercury and a guy looking awefully like Zachariah in the same type of caped uniform as Jadeite. He didn't miss the alarmed look on this new man's face. Mercury immediately went to Kendal's side, "Sir, are you okay?"

He tried keeping his attention on the battle as the two women and one man took turns attacking this new villain. How did he get mixed up in the middle of this? His good eye turned back to the Senshi of Ice and Water. "I'm alive if that's what you're implying."

She nodded her head as she began inspecting the wounds on his face, which were still bleeding quite profusely. He could feel it was slowing, but he also felt quite dizzy from the blood loss. The blond man with long, curly hair helped move Kendal to another area that was safer. He too began investigating the wound as Mercury's computer began beeping several times. "Sir, can you open your left eye?"

He opened his eye. He saw Mercury wince as did her partner frown deeply. "Sir, can you see out of your right eye?"

"I see nothing out of it."

She nodded her head and typed it on her computer. Kendal closed his eye feeling the pain start shooting on that side of his face. He felt more warm liquid pour from that side of his face as he closed the eyelid.

"It's gone, isn't it?" questioned the producer.

Sailor Mercury paused her typing before looking up to him. She nodded her head. "You're eye is gone."

At least she was honest.

His good eye caught some more color and flashes of light from different warriors that joined the scene- the senshi of lightning and the senshi from the moon.

Kendal was urged to lean against the wall and rest.

Mercury looked to the male beside her, "I'll stay with him. Sailor Moon may need to bring the Silver Crystal to assist in this matter... Please join the fight." In which he did producing ice crystals from his hand and aimed them to hurl at the enemy.

Kendal cursed internally. He should have planned this better. Who would have planned an attack like this? Why, this was the second attack he got caught right in the middle of... with Sailor Venus saving his life both times. And Minako- she was supposed to meet him here at this location. He hoped that she was somewhere safe and unharmed.

He winced when when he tried opening his right eyelid. Something inside him urged him to find a doctor. NOW.

He closed his other eye and lowered his head. How he wished he was in the hospital...

His body vanished before Mercury's eyes. All that was left were drops of his blood on the ground. She didn't realize that his desire to see a doctor triggered his ability to transport to the nearest hospital in Tokyo.

* * *

Kendal woke up in the hospital room, sore, and with his head wrapped and bandaged up. Only one eye was uncovered, the eye he could see out of and was left intact.

The memories of the attack returned with full force. He looked up to the ceiling. He knew without a doubt that he was now partially blind. Yet, at least he was alive. He determined that he would wear an eyepatch rather than deal with a false eye.

He heard movement on his right. He turned his head to look. He was stunned.

Minako was curled up in a chair that sat beside his bed. He saw the drool falling from the side of her mouth as her hair was pulled back in an intricate braid. She had been asleep for some time. He was stunned. How did she know that he was here? Did she help him arrive here at the hospital? He couldn't remember...

He leaned his head back looking to the ceiling. "Minako," he spoke outloud not really expecting her to listen or answer him in return, "I wanted to meet with you to tell you that I am offering you the role of Sailor Venus." No answer. He had no current concept of time or what day it was. "The plane leaves this coming Sunday at 6:00AM for the set." He closed his eye and began to rest once again, not knowing when he would have another chance to sleep like this.

Oh his blind side, Minako's eyes were wide with tears beginning to fall. For such great knews, she felt her current reaction was completely unfitting. And yet, it was completely appropriate. She was thankful that he woke up after falling into a coma for three days. He had an emergency surgery after mysteriously appearing in the lobby of the hospital. The hospital called her because they found her number written in his clothes pocket.

"Today is Thursday," spoke Minako, wiping away tears. "I'll make sure to pack and be ready."

She was angry at herself for not arriving early. This fiasco would have never panned out this way had she arrived early like he did.

* * *

Author's Note: Want the next chapter? We will start seeing more Minako/Kunzite action in Chapter 6. I promise! But I need 12 reviews before I can post.\


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling up to traveling?" asked Minako situating herself in a first class seat for an overseas plane trip. Kendal, now wearing a black eyepatch with a gray band, glanced over at the woman. So that his eyepatch didn't look so out of place, he pulled half of his hair back looking more like a blond elf from a certain fantasy movie. He claimed his window seat and she sat beside him where he could see her. He specifically requested two seats on the right side of the plane. He didn't want to spend fifteen hours shifting his whole body to look at her while they conversed or practiced her lines for the movie.

He shrugged, "A few little scratches won't stop me from keeping a film schedule."

"You're so stubborn," scoffed Minako. She held up the script he gave her in the airport just half an hour ago. She began to highlight the sections where the word "Venus" was indicated. She noticed him lean back in his seat and close his eye. She smiled. Good. He was going to rest. He gave her quite a fright when she saw all that blood and what was once his eye. It scared her further when he disapppeared from the scene without a trace. The men declared that his latent powers were reawakening without him realizing it.

It was by sheer luck that a doctor found her number written on a piece of paper in his pocket. Since he had no family here in the city, and his identification was left at the condo, she was immediately called after the enemy was neutralized and dusted. She had just changed back into her street clothing when the call came to her phone.

She was thankful to see that this producer was finally sleeping and allowing his body to heal. He had stitches on his face that were covered with thin bandages. In about two days time, he would be allowed to let them dry out in the air. In another two weeks, he was due to a doctor over seas to assess the removal of the stitches.

Minako returned her attention back to the script, planning to do her best to memorize the lines while on the plane trip. She was going to make sure she played her part as Venus in the best possible way.

* * *

Kendal shifted his body in the seat, and he opened his eye. He glanced at the young woman beside him as she muttered the lines to herself. He was surprised to see her extremely dedicated to learning her lines. He glanced around the cabin and saw it was dark. He decided it would be best to sleep and let his body rest and recover.

Minako never noticed him wake and fall back asleep.

* * *

The producer immediately woke with a start, his eye wide as he sat up in his seat. He saw Minako looking at him surprised that he stirred so quickly from sleep, her hand had been outstretched in her efforts to wake him up.

"It's time for lunch," she spoke as he leaned back in his seat. She had to remember that he may have mild Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the attack. He nodded his head and looked at her exhausted. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

He nodded his head and gave a yawn rubbing his face. He winced when he touched the tender skin.

Minako had noted that he slept a good four hours. She made a mental note not to disturb him again for the rest of the trip as he slept. Only when he woke would she ask if he were ready to eat a meal. She noticed that even with the quick wake up, he slowed down as his alert body caught up with a tired brain.

"What would you like sir?" asked the flight attendant. She handed him a menu to look at. Minako noticed him struggling to focus on the menu. "Choice two," he finally spoke handing it back to the attendant.

She nodded, "And to drink?"

"Jasmine Tea."

She nodded her head and began pulling the food items from her cart.

He adjusted in his seat and saw the meals presented to both he and Minako.

The woman beside him began to wonder if she should have waken him up at all. He really did look horrible. She was surprised that he remembered to refrain from alcohol thanks to the pain medication he was prescribed. As he accepted the food and the drink, he placed it on the table in front of him. It looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

Minako paused as she watched noting that he caught himself dozing before reaching out for the fork and knife to begin eating his meal. He paused after two bites noticing the woman beside him watching his movement. "Is something wrong Ms. Aino?"

"You look dead tired."

She described exactly how he felt. Perhaps after all the work he put in with the sleep interruptions at night, his body finally had enough and tried recouping all the sleep from his accident to now.

"I am," he replied taking another bite of the food.

She turned to her food and began eating as well. She paused after a few bites and looked back at him, "During next meal time, would you like for me to let you sleep?"

He thought about it as he pulled the fork out of his mouth. He actually felt quite rested. This was more sleep than he had ever received since the first time he fell into a coma. He was fortunate to have had a girlfriend at the time who refused to let his life support machine plug pulled. When he woke and tried going back to normal life several months later, the woman hardly recognized who he was. She claimed that he was a different person from who she remembered in the same body. Not only that, he found out she was being unfaithful to him during his fight with death.

He submurged himself in his work after that. Sleep escaped him night after night at the smallest sounds or horns honking in the middle of the night. Even if someone began talking in the next condo over, he could hear the noise and it would wake him in a flash.

The only upside?

Sailor Venus.

Around the time he woke up in the hospital the first time, he began to see her in his dreams. He knew in these dreams that she was his equal on the battle field, and they both complimented each other assisting to boost their weaknesses into strengths. When he would wake up, every once in a while, he would catch a glimpse or a picture of her on the news stations how Sailor Moon and her team of Sailor Senshi saved the city again from supernatural monster attacks. Plus, the memories of he and Venus fighting as a team began resurfacing to his memories.

He concluded that he owed her his life. He determined that this movie he was producing, to honor the Sailor Senshi, was his way to thank all of them. More specficially, this film was to thank Sailor Venus.

Especially now. He felt he owed her everything after she saved his life from the monster trying to either kidnap or kill him. His eye and these stitches were a small price to pay for his gratitude towards the Senshi of Love. That was why he couldn't get a half-baked actress to dance around in an orange skirt pretending to be Sailor Venus.

"Kendal?... Kendal~l!"

He returned his attention to the aspiring actress beside him.

"Kendal, you didn't answer my question. Did you want me to let you sleep through the next meal or wake you when it comes?" she asked.

"Wake me up," he replied, "I can't be sleeping this entire plane ride anyways."

She nodded her head and continued to eat.

* * *

He stirred awake when the plane began to go through a patch turbulence. His hands automatically gripped the seat arm rests until the jolting subsided.

When all was calm, he looked over to the blonde beside him. A very small hint of a smile began to cross his lips as he saw her curled on her oversized seat and leaned on his shoulder. Okay, so she was beautiful he had to admit. He had assumed that her silence was attributed to learning the script and his near death experience. He knew she was single and had no immediate family in Japan. They were all up in England.

She gave a small sigh and shifted closer to his arm as she continued to sleep. "Kunzite..." she muttered softly.

Kunzite?

He heard that word before. What was it? The name of a person? An item? Where had he heard that before?

He didn't push her off of his shoulder, but he allowed her to rest there. He appreciated that she was there when he woke in the hospital only days before. She may be annoying as heck, but he appreciated her loyalty and persistance. Strangely enough, he was considering there might be something forming... some sort of odd friendship.

Yes, that must have been what it was. He was starting to appreciate her friendship.

She sighed deeply in her sleep with a smile on her face. She shifted her body a little closer towards him.

"Rest well," he whispered. He knew these next few weeks and months ahead were going to be grueling with the film schedule.

* * *

Minako slowly opened her eyes. She adjusted herself noticing two weights on her. One rested on her head and the other was resting on her shoulders and bringing her closer to a heat source. She became startled when she saw that weight was an arm and a hand. She froze in her spot with her eyes wide. She moved only her gaze to look at the spot where the man beside her rested. Kendal was asleep again, but her eyes saw his head was resting on top of hers. She quickly darted her eyes to the left side of her body. His arm was holding her close to him and his hand was RIGHT THERE.

She kept still as a stone not wanting to disturb him as he continued to rest peacefully, nor did she want to throw him off of her and accidentally reopen a wound of his.

That might get her fired from a much coveted part she wanted to act in the movie.

The stewardess looked at her with a warm smile on her face almost looking like she admired the closeness the two had. Minako was extremely uncomfortable. "Miss?" asked Minako to the flight attendant. When she got the woman's attention, she asked, "Is he asleep on me?"

The flight attendant looked at the man resting on Minako and nodded her head, "Yes Ma'am. He is."

Great.

Minako thanked her as the woman went to attend to others in the first class cabin. The blonde mentally cursed herself for being in such a predicament. She knew he hated her. And then something happened between the audition tape and being attacked... she couldn't put her finger on it. When did he start being civil towards her?

She still felt really guilty about the incident with his eye. It was something she felt was her responsibility and how it should have never happened. Perhaps when his memories return, his eye will be returned to normal?

She wasn't sure if the crystal worked that.

Well, the least she could do was let him sleep like this so he could continue to recover. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She decided to become cozy and return to her slumber.

* * *

Minako woke at the next feat of turbulence. She felt Kendal's arm tighten around her subconsciously as he glanced down at her. She looked back up at him with her big blue eyes. He casually removed his arm from her. "Sorry," he muttered surprised that he subsciously did so.

Another wave of turbulence hit the plane and they held onto their arm rests tightly. Minako didn't like this either, but she could only imagine what pain the jolting was bringing to Kendal's face.

Ten minutes later, the plane was smooth sailing once again. The model gave a nervous laugh. She looked at Kendal and noticed some of his bandages beginning to turn a dark red. Her eyes widened. "Kendal! You're bleeding!"

He gently placed his fingers to each of the bandages noticing his fingers pick up blood from the lowest bandage. He frowned. The young woman, knowing a thing or two about doctoring wounds on the battle field, began examining the damage from the jostling. She pressed her lips together. "Would you like for me to help re-bandage it up?" she asked.

Before he could answer, he saw her grabbing the medical kit out of her carry-on bag and begin to work her knowledge of cleaning and treating the reopened wound.

He waited patiently, curious to how she knew how to dress the wound carefully. After applying a liquid bandage and drying it out, she nodded her head and began cleaning the skin from the blood. "Have you told any of the other crew or actors about this?"

"No," he replied.

She looked down at him and frowned. "Not even the film director, Nathan?"

He had not said anything to Nathan about the attack. He assumed that Zachariah took care of that for him. That man really liked to talk. "No."

Minako frowned. "Don't you think they will be asking questions?" He looked at her with an annoyed stare. She raised her hands and huffed. "What? It's common sense to want to ask if you're okay, especially since your beautiful face got scarred."

Beautiful face?

"Don't you mean handsome?" he asked after a long pause.

She looked at him blankly for a moment, before her lips quirked into a smile. "I stand by my words. You're eyes-er, eye is just gorgeous in color, and your face just screams 'MAN'."

He wasn't quite sure how to take that compliment.

* * *

Ten hours into the flight... Minako was really, really bored. She couldn't sleep any more. Her head hurt from memorizing the script and reading it in this light.

She looked at the man beside her and sighed. "Kendal?" He returned the gaze watching her carefully. "Could I braid your hair?"

* * *

Minako was exhausted from watching the movies on the plane. She had already seen two and just wanted to get off this machine! She gave a frustrated sigh. They already ate three meals plus a snack, and she felt frustrated physically. She really wanted to go climb on a wall or go fight a youma... anything! Something! This small area was too confining! Why couldn't she learn how to teleport anyways? Was that a skill only the men knew? She wished she could teleport the rest of the way to their destination.

She looked around the first class cabin and noticed some empty space. Maybe she could take this time to do some training. Her arms and legs were really stiff from sitting in this somewhat confined area for all this time. She turned her attention to the sign on the plane that indicated she could take off her seat belt.

Kendal took off his glasses. He had been reading some material in regards to this upcoming production. He paused and watched Minako as she stretched standing up from her seat and walking to a space behind them. He curiously watched her as she continued stretching her arms and upper body. He had to take his seat belt off and scoot into the next seat as he saw her sit down on an empty space of flooring in this cabin.

He raised his eyebrow as she began to stretch her body in ways only a trainned athlete could bend. He only saw her physical abilities on video, not live in person. He sat back in his seat and thought for a moment. Was she really that kind of person who couldn't sit still for a long period of time? They only had about three more hours till landing. No, she had even told him too that she spent time in London. So long distance flights were not new to her. Perhaps...

He turned his attention to her after several minutes and watched as she began to do push-ups. She had ditched over oversided hoodie sweater (which she wore most of this flight) exposing her arms. He almost had to pinch himself. Those muscles were real!

He went back to his seat and paused for a minute. He would have to speak to Nathan and rethink her outfits. Most of the other women who played the Senshi in the movie were think and whispy models or actresses. They didn't just get up from what they were doing to go and condition their body during their free time.

Not this young woman.

He now suspected that perhaps... just maybe he actually he casted the real Sailor Venus into his production. That made him just a little bit excited. She already proved that she was "friends" with the Senshi of Love. Maybe Minako did know about all the Sailor Senshi and their true personalities. She might be a good resource to assist the other women...

Or better yet...

He decided he needed to keep an eye on her when the other women on the set began acting as the senshi. Perhaps he might pick up clues that she does indeed know the beautiful warriors or may perhaps be Venus.

Better yet...

He smirked. If a youma attacked their set and only Venus showed up...

Yes, he would know that his suspicions really were true, and Minako really WAS Sailor Venus.

As more and more thoughts crossed his mind.

"Why are you in my seat?"

She crossed her arms as he watched her. Her hoodie was back on to his disappointment.

"Why did you get out of your seat?" he replied.

She scoffed as he smirked and slid back in his own chair.

She sat down still with a huff and turned on a movie.

He still couldn't get her out of his thoughts.. that perhaps he was sitting next to THE Sailor Venus.

* * *

He felt his body shaken one more time, and abruptly woke up. He saw Mianko's outstretched hand quickly jerk back with her carry on bags in her hand. All the men and women from first class were also grabbing their suitcases and stored items.

"We landed," she spoke with a smile.

How did he miss that? Was this the beginning of his sleep returning?

He nodded his head and stretched his back and shoulders.

Minako stepped back when he began to stand up and leave his seat. He noticed she was smiling really big as they landed at their intended destination. What she didn't realize was they needed to take one more plane to the small country they were filming in.

She wasn't too happy when she found out.

* * *

It was another four hours before they arrived to their intended destination. They were finally in the city where they would be filming. She was estatic once they went through customs and began their travels to baggage claim.

A semi-familiar face greeted them at the exit.

Kendal shook Nathan's reached out hand. He gave a polite bow to Minako as she bowed respectfully to him.

"Good to see you both" he spoke, as he began leading them to his luxury car. Nathan, her new director, had taken Minako's bags and began carting them as she gawked at the buildings around.

"SO COOL!" she exclaimed estatic to be in a new country.

Nathan chuckled with a pleasant smile on his face, "I'm glad you enjoy what you see. The other cast members are very excited to meet you."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes. We have been filming for the past five weeks all the parts that did not require Sailor Venus."

"Wow..." she muttered, "So, now all you have left are my parts and the parts with Sailor Venus in them?"

"Correct."

"That's a good use of time," nodded Minako. "I didn't realize how challenging it was to find a Sailor Venus."

"Well," started Nathan scratching his scruffy chin, "Our dear Producer here wouldn't settle for just any actress to play Venus."

"Really now?"

He nodded, "So you must be Sailor Venus' twin to have gotten the part."

She gave a bright smile, "Either way, I am honored to play such a great warrior!"

He nodded with a smile.

The producer, on the other hand, was not quite enjoying this conversation with how quick the two were cozying up to each other. Was Nathan flirting with her?

"Kendal, I think I like this young lady," the director teased, "Where did you find her?"

"Tokyo Airport."

"Really now? A complete stranger?"

"I told you," spoke the silver haired man, "She's friends with Zachariah and his wife."

"Oh yeah. Zach did mention something about getting hitched." There was a pause in the conversation before a smirk rose to the brown-haired man's lips, "He also said he is now surrounded by beautiful women. I can see he wasn't joking."

Minako immediately felt rage enter into the car as a look of murder crossed the features of Kendal.

What was THAT for?!

Nathan laughed, "He showed me a picture of all his wife's friends. I personally think the woman wish reddish-brown hair is cute."

"Makoto? Really?"

Nathan glanced to her before his eyes returned to the road, "Is that what he name is?"

"Yes sir," she replied. "She's a WONDERFUL cook. My friends and I always look for excuses to meet so she can make something delicious for us."

"Really?" he asked quite interested. He made a turn onto the highway.

"Yes. She's also a blackbelt in taekwando."

"Really now?" he asked very interested. "Does she have her own dojo?"

"No, it's more for self defense. What she really wants to own is her own bakery," smiled Minako.

"Hmm, perhaps I should meet her when I return to Tokyo."

Minako smiled. Little did he realize, he already had met her.

"We are a good thirty minutes away," announced Nathan, "I'd advise either taking this time to sleep or brushing up on your lines. When we arrive, we will be fitting you in your costumes and outfits and do a test run with your make-up.

She nodded her head. A huge smile crossed her lips. This was it! She was going to be on the big screen!

* * *

Author's Note: I had a few people ask about why I request reviews, and I felt a need to address that. I ask for the reviews to see who is paying attention to the story. I actually have another Fanfiction account with over 50 stories, and the reviews give me information as to who may be paying attention to the story. When I started up Winter, it made me think people had very little to no interest in the story, again because I didn't receive any feedback. I almost shut down my account as a result. I ask for the reviews as a motivation for the reader if they would like for me to update really soon. Other wise, I might not update for another year. Simple as that. I work full time and have a part time job. If I have another person comment about the review thing, I might just discontinue this story line. I am currently working on a fiction story series (not fanfiction) that I do hope to send to a publisher soon. I choose to write this story instead to brush up on my storytelling and writing skills.

I'm not obsessed with getting reviews for this story. It's merely a guage for me to know who cares enough about this story and would like to see it updated.

Also, as a side note, I asked for 12 reviews because at the time, I hadn't yet finished writing Chapter 6. If that goal of 12 reviews was met it would force myself to finish that chapter when I either A) Have the time, or B) Have enough people that tell me they care about the story. If I ever ask for 5-10 reviews, it's to see whose paying attention, and from me, it's also an unspoken message that I have several chapters completed and waiting to be released. So please do not be judgemental in that way. I love you guys and want to make sure that I can give a thrilling, entertaining story in a timely manner. I enjoy seeing reader interaction and want to hear from you all.

No, I do not have a new chapter waiting to be released, so I am not going to put a review count this time. What I am going to do is ask you, the reader, to drop a comment/review about what you think of the story. Send predictions of what you think might happen. What would you like to see happen? Perhaps it's already planned for the story. I don't know when the next time I'll update is because I'll start turning my focus to the books I desire to soon publish.

If I hear from enough of you to update, then I'll update. Sound good?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Minako rubbed her face in disbelief. What on earth were these women thinking?! What were the writers thinking?! She stood on the filmset in a costume that was really tight, didn't fit in the right places, and was really ichy. Her true senshi uniform was NOTHING like this monstrosity.

And now she was watching playback of the women's interaction as "friends". How could Sailor Mercury hate everyone and be interpreted as a social outcast of the team? And Sailor Mars? Why did they portray her as Venus' right hand man in both battle and at the "school" they all attended. And Sailor Moon.

She had to inwardly groan.

Why did they have Sailormoon as some sort of control freak with a militaristic background? Seriously? Cry-baby Usagi barking orders from day one? And what they made Makoto out to be?! Venus didn't EVEN want to go there.

It looked good on screen if you knew nothing about their backgrounds. To Minako, this was a disaster waiting to happen. She could imagine Usagi and the other ladies screaming at the movie screen pointing out all the errors about the character flaws portrayed.

She turned her head from the playback screen and walked to get some water.

This was not an accurate picture of who the senshi were.

But how could she let the director and the backstage staff know this? They were the ones with all the money and time spent before she even came on the scene. And now some new aspiring actress was coming onto the set making suggestions to all their calculating plans on who they thought the senshi were?

Yeah, she needed to get away from this before she shouted in anger and frustration. It was bad enough all these women around, who looked like her long time sisters in arms, saw her as an outsider.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed.

Minako, like Venus, grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down trying to absorb all this. It was bad enough she was becoming homesick. Worry knotted up in her stomach every time her communicator went off with some senshi-call-to-battle. The itch to return home was great. The women here in the studio saw her as competition as Minako seemed to "one-up" them every time in her portrayal as a beloved Sailor Warrior. She had ENOUGH. Five weeks of this garbage was more than enough to make her want to SCREAM!

She began to think this was a mistake.

She noticed someone stand in front of her and overshadow her as she took a sip of water.

She didn't even look up.

"You didn't like what you saw on film." He spoke it directly and to the point.

Her blue eyes shot up and narrowed at him. "Their personalities are wrong."

He sat in a chair opposite of her. He leaned forward and waited to hear her speak. He could smell her unique perfume, one that she immediately grabbed and stowed away to her dressing room after the first full dress rehersal. He began to smell it on her, both in and out of costume. The blonde woman had kept silent for more than a month with her opinions about the filming, but he saw all her winces, narrowed eyebrows, and tense shoulders when the other actresses responded to her during their filming. He knew that she knew something he didn't. And he wanted to know what that something was.

"It's all wrong," spoke Minako tersely with a deep frown, "but what can I say? I'm just an outsider coming in."

Kendal narrowed his eye. He had become comfortable wearing the eyepatch. More than a dozen times had people suggested to the silver-haired man to cast himself in as a villain. When the bandages and the stitches came out, the scars that remained on his face definiately made him much scarrier and that much more aluring to women who tried gaining his attention. All the star actresses tried their best to seduce him. But his attention was locked on to the one who mirrored Sailor Venus. The first day Minako came out looking like the Love Senshi herself, he fell head over heels with that woman. So, he forced himself to stuff those feelings down.

Nathan saw it. The director never spoke a word of it. But everyone else perceived his supreme stoicness as part of his drive to get this film finished with perfection.

Yet, he never seemed to truly gain Minako's attention. Already, they had been working together for over a month. Not that he sought for her attention openly, but she assumed his advances were strictly for business reasons or for their strange developing friendship. Yes, he had casually taken her to grab some dinner... or breakfast after a 16-hour shoot from evening to early in the morning. She did notice that he only asked her to come along, but she assumed it was because he could tolerate her and Nathan only. She knew the other women and their advances made him angry. And for him to see her so displeased with the filming, really did make him second guess his assumptions of his portrayal of the senshi.

"What's wrong with the filming?" bluntly asked Kendal.

She remained silent looking in the other direction.

He waited, internally knowing that she was trying to find a way to present her words to him. It took a total of five minutes before she looked at him squarely and said plainly, "None of these women are acting as the real senshi." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to alieviate pressure being built up there. "The filming is more than halfway completed. All that time and effort would be wasted if we backtracked to capture on film the senshi's true personalities."

It felt like someone punch him in the gut. Ouch.

"Explain."

She huffed, "Sailor Mars would never kiss Venus's rear for anything. Jupiter is not off in her own world creating lone-wolf decisions. Sailor Mercury is NOT a social outcast with her team, and in NO WAY is Sailor Moon that militaristicly serious. She cried and complained for more than half her time as a Sailor Senshi because she wanted someone else to be the team leader. She is such a happy go-lucky person always seeing the good in people. It was hard for her to truly embrace her role as a Senshi until the love of her life was kil-.. taken away from her."

Kendal dared not display his shock at this gush of information. He remained still and silent.

"And Mercury... she's like the glue that holds the team together. She always knows how to promote peace in the group especially on the days Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars begin to fight. She is such a sweet spirit, not what her actress is portraying." Minako looked up at the ceiling, "And Sailor Jupiter is over protective of the Senshi. Those women are the only family she has! She may look tough to outsiders, but when she accepts you in, it's the complete opposite." Minako began to crush the waterbottle in her gloved hands. The water began to spill out over onto the costume, "And Mars... silly Mars, she has trust issues that stem off from her own father abandoning her as a child. But she will kill for her senshi sisters because she loves each of them dearly. They too have become her family."

"And Venus?"

She looked at him square in the eye and immediately shut her lips. She hastily began to drink the rest of her water before throwing the plastic bottle away.

He waited another ten minutes in uncomfortable silence before she opened up, "And Venus... They immediately welcomed her with open arms, and promoted her to team lead. She and Sailor Moon are like twins. In some cases, Venus pretends to be Sailor Moon in battles to protect their leader from harm. She is in no way the stuck-up, whore the script suggests her as." Off handedly she uttered, "She never had a boyfriend after joining the senshi..."

Kendal leaned towards her, "How do you know this information?"

Her piercing blue eyes dared him to challenge her, "Just like Venus, the Sailor Senshi are my long time friends."

He leaned back in his seat and pondered on all she spoke of.

She felt her communicator begin to vibrate in her bra, a safe place she decided to hide her device in case of an emergency. She hoped Kendal didn't see nor hear it. She stood and bowed, "Excuse me sir."

She left him sitting on the chair, no doubt he watching her as she went into her personal changing room and locked the door behind her. She opened her communication device and spoke, "Venus here."

"Sailor Venus! I just got a reading that a Youma is traveling in your direction! I don't know why, but it's headed your way!" urgently spoke Mercury, "I'm trying to get ahold of Zoisite and Jadeite so we can assist you!"

Minako's eyes widened, "Headed my way?"

"Yes! We don't know what it's looking for, but we know it's out for blood. Remember that Lady Youma from weeks ago?" The one that took out Kendal's eye? Yes, she remembered that one clearly. How could she forget that monster?

"She's back. She vanished before we could finish her off, and I think she may be wanting to finish the job she started."

Or to get her revenge. She felt a chill running down her spine. "I think she might be here already."

"You have to go and assist."

Minako hesitated. She knew she had to... but how could she intervene without blowing her cover as the Senshi of Love?

* * *

Nathan turned his attention around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled, "May I help you?"

"Kendal," spoke a woman looking very much like a character he was getting ready to have his stunt women "fight" against.

"He's getting water." He pointed her into the direction the producer was in. She began her strides to that area. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. Something was off about that person...

* * *

Kendal sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his finger stopping at the band of his eye patch. He couldn't even properly release stress by straightening his hair! He was getting more agrivated by the moment. Any suspicion of Minako being Sailor Venus was just confirmed. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Her information, her mannerisms, her appearance (especially when dressed as the senshi), screamed that she was indeed Sailor Venus. He should have trust his suspicious for the past month!

How could he be so stupid?

His eye caught color from the left side, and he turned his head ever so slightly to see more clearly. He leaped from his chair and threw it at the woman.

Her hand immediately became a blade and sliced through the metal and plastic like butter. Her lips curled into a smirk. "So you do remember me! And look, you got a momento from our last encounter!" she teased trying to stab him in the same place he did so many weeks prior.

He dodged expertly, while grabbing another chair and throwing it at her face to distract her. It pushed her against the concrete wall and he began to retreat. He needed to find the props! He knew there were a few sharp metal swords or spears that could be used against this monster!

With her other hand, he watched in alarm as she created a ball of energy. It was bright blue. He knew it would explode and/or melt anything it touched on impact.

"LEAVE THE SET!" he shouted in an authoritative voice as he finally grabbed a metal sword from the table of props. The monster aimed directly at him with a smirk on her lips, "Say Good-bye to this realm."

The monster screamed as a beam of pure, yellow light struck through its heart and chest. The blue power was released and thrown towards Kendal, who expertly dodged it while holding his sword protectively. It began to eat through and set on fire some of the wood and curtains that were filmed. His attention never focused on the destruction.

No, it rested on the woman who stood up on a riser in the shadows.

She leaped down and released another attack as bright as gold dusting the already dying monster.

"In the name of the Moon!" She stepped under the lights posing in her iconic fashion, "You're punished!" shouted Sailor Moon as she stood there posing.

As the set was being extinguished of fire, Sailor Mercury and Mars joined the group followed by Sailor Jupiter minutes later. They quickly assisted with extinguishing all flames caused by the energy expelled from the Youma.

All actors, actresses, stuntmen, and backstage crew rushed around the Senshi of the Moon thanking her for saving them. Where was Sailor Venus?

Nathan was very quick to assist Kendal and make sure there was nothing wrong. When his eye caught the vision of Sailor Jupiter, Kendal saw the stupid grin on his friend's face. "Excuse me, my friend, but I believe I may have a date with destiny."

The producer shook his head and dusted himself off. He looked around. Where was Minako?

"Sir, are you okay?"

He looked down at the small senshi, Sailor Moon. As a matter of fact, all these women were really small... and petite. Why did he get such tall lengthy actresses? He nodded to the senshi, "Thank you for your intervention."

She smiled brightly, "The pleasure is all mine! Just keep safe." She neared him, tried tiptoeing though she had five inch heels on, and said, "You have been made a target. Keep watch." She leaned back and looked up at him with her bright blue eyes giving her biggest smile, "Say hello to Minako for me!"

His eye widened after his nose caught a very unique yet familiar scent.

Sailor Moon turned around and called out, "Senshi! Let's go!"

Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter (who was trying to be wooed by Nathan), nodded their heads and began to run with her. The ladies leaped using their supernatural powers into the rafters. Though all the people were under the stage lightsand could not see into that darkened area, only Kendal noticed two additional figures waiting in the dark. The women all huddled together with them and vanished from sight.

...only to appear in Minako's locked dressing room. Usagi waited at the couch hugging a pillow. She was in her Sailor Senshi uniform waiting for her friends to return. The other Sailor Moon, who held Jadeite's hand during transporting to the room, detransformed into Sailor Venus. Minako made sure she was in her real senshi fuku (just in case). Sailor Moon smiled when she saw her almost-twin, Venus.

Immediately, the moon princess stood up and ran to Venus. She hugged her long time friend. "I have missed you!" The other women joined in also adding their words of encouragement and excitement in seeing their sister-in-arms. She began to cry tears of happiness. She didn't realize how homesick she really was.

"That was some quick thinking," spoke Sailor Mercury, "I didn't even consider Kendal connecting the dots between you and Venus. Even with just a regular costume, you really do look like Sailor Venus."

"I was almost caught off guard when I saw you as Sailor Moon," laughed Jadeite behind the women. "This was quick thinking, having us all transport here first."

Venus shook her head, "We don't have much time. Knowing Kendal, he may be on his way here to check on me. Venus never came out. I think he suspects that I am her."

"He is a sharp one," spoke Zoisite. "We all need to start heading back." He looked to his bride and her friend, Jupiter, "Ready? Who would like to go first?"

Makoto volunteered.

Usagi stood up and walked beside Jadeite as he took her hand.

The men vanished taking with them Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon.

"Are they going to be okay teleporting such distances?" asked Minako.

"Only if it's one person at a time," confirmed Mars, "They've been testing their limits ever since you left."

"Kendal's injury really impacted Zach," frowned Mercury, "It was a sobering reminder that we are not immortal."

Venus scoffed, "That arrogant man wears it as a badge of honor. I asked him about it, and he told me that it's a daily reminder of the day he cheated death, and how Sailor Venus came to his rescue. He is honored that all this cost him was an eye and physical scars."

"Only Kendal would say something like that."

Venus saw Jadeite and Zoisite once more and were ready for their women. Mercury graciously walked into her husband's embrace before they vashished. Mars only gave him two gloved fingers to hold. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Really? I don't have cooties if that's what your worried about." She uncomfortably placed the rest of her hand in his before they too vanished.

Minako wanted to laugh, but she sighed instead. The room began to feel dead again.

How she so desired to return with them... to Japanese food, to walk in the streets of Tokyo, and to spend time with her friends.

She really, really missed them.

She heard a knock on her door.

She walked over to open it, and saw Kendal standing at her door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him locking it. Making long strides over to Venus, he grasped her and held her tight. She was stunned. Why was he doing this?! She almost pushed him off and looked up into his eye, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because your perfume gave you away."

Her what?!

She looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You were Sailor Moon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"Wait, what?!" almost laughed Minako still in her Venus uniform. "You must be joking!" she said trying to push this man off of her. He held her firmly in place. "Your perfume. I smelled that same scent on Sailor Moon! You are one of the senshi!"

She really didn't want to do this...

"Kendal, if you don't let me go, I am going to slap you in the face!"

"I dare you," he challenged looking at her square in the eye.

This was Kunzite, the man who gave the senshi the run for their money all those years ago.

She tried bringing up her arm to make true of her words, but he restrained her arms. DANG IT! She glared at him coolly. "Let me go."

"Not until you admit you are a Sailor Senshi."

She scoffed. "Is that what this is about?" She shook her head, "I am NOT Sailor Moon!"

"Of course your not," he spoke with thick sarcasm. She was starting to get a bit creaped out. He really was starting to sound like Kunzite, the villain who tried killing her all those years prior.

"I promise you! I'm not Sailor Moon!"

He smirked. "Then you must be Sailor Venus."

"I-! I beg your pardon?!" she huffed, "Why are you trying to accuse me of being something I'm not?"

"You're story," he spoke with a smirk, "You just explained how Venus would occasionally transform and become Sailor Moon. You are wearing the same perfume as Sailor Moon did therefore..." He gazed down at the dumbfounded woman, "You must be the real Sailor Venus."

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped, "That's ridiculous! It's bad enough I LOOK like her. Are you sure your fantasies haven't gotten the best of you?!"

He looked down at her with a smirk, "You are Sailor Venus."

"No, you're dilusional!" she snapped back trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Admit it. You are Venus."

"I am Venus in the movie! Geez, why are you trying to make me admit something I'm not?"

Minako was panicking on the inside. She kept telling herself to deny, deny, deny!

But he held firm, "You're lying." His face was uncomfortably close to hers. He was beginning to enjoy her discomfort.

"No! You're dilusional!" she scoffed her nerve beginning to shatter just a little bit.

He caught the chip in her facade. He attacked it with force. "You are Sailor Venus. I KNOW you are."

"No," she denied just a little more weakly as he became just a little closer to her lips. "I'm not..."

"But you are," he said in nothing but a whisper, his lips almost brushing against hers.

She turned her head, "Kunzite-"

He continued on, hearing her tongue slip, "You are Venus, the Senshi of Love. And you pretended to be," he kissed the side of her cheek, "Sailor Moon to try and," he kissed her again on her jaw, "throw me off..."

He noticed when she tensed. She didn't say anything. His lips curled into a smirk, "Venus..."

She looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me."

She shifted her eyes away from him beginning to feel really uncomfortable and very nervous. Usagi and Mamoru's words rang in her mind once more. It was of their desires to allow Kendal to live his life away from all this fighting mess. Under no circumstance was he to know who he was till they both gave the word! She couldn't reveal her most precious secret! No! Even if he was convinced of who she was, under no circumstance could she share that she was Venus!

"Why do you keep denying your heritage?" spoke Kendal, his lips nearing hers once again. She saw the fire in his silver eye. That stupid smirk also crosssed his lips again, "I know it's you. Why do you keep lying? It's better to speak the truth..."

She looked into his eye and frowned. "Why do you keep insisting I'm Venus?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Because you are."

She narrowed her eyes. "Will you let me go please?"

"Not until you come out with the truth."

Her mind raced. If she did admit to her being Venus, he would hopefully stop harrassing her about it. As long as she kept quiet about him being one of Endymion's Shittenou, she wouldn't be breaking her leaders commands... right?

"Admit it."

Screw it. Screw it all!

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"You caught me red handed," she sighed.

His smirk grew wider. "And?"

"And... I am Sailor Venus."

He released her and went to sit on a chair. She was a little flabberghasted specially with the closeness they shared just seconds ago. How could he be so hot and then cold? She almost felt an emotional freezerburn!

She felt her face become really, really warm. She couldn't believe she gave in... just like in her dreams when she would fight against Kunzite during the Silver Millenium!

He had a very, very smug look on his face. "I'm glad you spoke the truth, my dear Venus."

"Go jump off a cliff," she hissed at him.

"And go bungee jumping?" he suggested, "I'd love to take you with me."

She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Really? She really wanted to give him a sarcastic tongue lashing.

"So, are you really in your Senshi Uniform?" he asked her casually, "I can tell what you are wearing is not the same material used to make your costume."

Double dang. Was he really that observent, even down to the smallest details?

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat in one of the couches, "I can't stand that costume. Doesn't fit well."

He nodded his head, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I could have gotten it changed for you-"

"Because that would defeat the purpose of not sharing my secret to you!" she hissed at him. "Do you know how compromised everything is now? You should not know! My friends could be endangered! You could be put in danger! The enemy knows who you are and came back to kill you! They-" He stood up and walked over to sit next to her, "-don't care...!" she stopped in mid sentence when he began to kiss her fully. Stunned at such an ubrupt gesture, he began to deepen the kiss which she was beginning to enjoy for maybe just a bit...

A loud knock was heard on the door as well as a jingle on the door knob. "Hello? Minako?"

Her eyes snapped open as Kendal continued to shower her with kisses, now moving to her neck. "Y-Yes?" she called out.

"Minako, have you see Kendal? He's needed on the set," spoke Nathan from the other side of the door.

"I-I'll let him know when I see him!" she exclaimed trying to keep her tone as even as possible.

"Thanks Minako," he replied from the other side of the door.

She gave a sigh and gently pushed him away and began wiping away all the saliva left behind from his kisses. She immediately ran to the mirror seeing her lips puffy and red. She also noticed something red and round on her neck.

"You gave me a HICKEY?" she hissed at him, as he smuggly stared back at her.

"You didn't complain when I gave it to you."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at it again with a frown, "You gave me a hickey!" She tried adjusting her clothing and hair to hide the evidence of their previous make-out session. She closed her eyes and felt a headache form. How on earth was she going to now look at this man straight in the eye? How were her co-actors and actresses going to treat her? This was not good at all!

"Go out with me."

She whipped her head to face him, her deep blue eyes in disbelief of his suggestions, "Uh, isn't this against work code? How can I date my own boss?"

"Easy, you say yes."

"How do you know I'm not dating anyone? I might have a boyfriend back at home!" she argued.

He smirked, "You already told me Venus hasn't had a boyfriend since she joined the Sailor Senshi."

Dang it!

All her excuses as to why NOT were being burned up before her very eyes.

"Then you tell me, why should I choose you to be my boyfriend?" she asked him trying to put him back on the spot. "If you remember correctly, I saved you from death."

He shrugged and made his way back over to her, slowly placing his hands on her muscular arms. He leaned his head over her shoulder, "I'll find a way to match your strength. You don't have to worry about me." He kissed her jaw once again, "If you have to fight, I have no doubt that you will win if you use your super powers."

"How do I know my secret is safe with you?" she asked him looking at him in the mirror.

His expression sobered up and became serious, "I will not speak of this to a soul."

"How do I know you won't tell..."

She shut up when she saw his seriousness. She began to gulp.

Okay... point taken.

"Give me some time to think of it Kendal," she finally replied back to him, "I need a day or two to think this over."

"Then come with me to dinner this evening. I was going to postpone the rest of this evening's schedule until tomorrow," he spoke with finality

Persistent. Never-receive-no for an answer. Why did he fall for her? Why couldn't he have fallen for Jupiter or Mars? "Can I choose where we eat?" she asked.

He smirked, "Of course you may."

Though her intentions were to eat him out of the diner, she didn't realize how many butterflies were actually swirling in her stomach from nervousness and excitement.

That evening, she discovered something refreshingly surprising. Kendal Aimes really could be a gentleman when he wanted to be.

* * *

Author's Note: I just HAD to... A little more romance that I intended, but she's the senshi of love. And Kunzite is definitely one of those characters who I know would Mind F Minako with his dry sarcasm, authoritarian style, and his desire for his soul mate. Drop a note in the review section. Let me know what you think. I'm going to finish this story with a chapter 10 and then an Epilogue. Not sure which senshi will be next. Perhaps Rei might need more time (Poor Jay).


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I decided to up the social awkwardness of Kendal... you know, because he's so disillusioned to what love is due to his work in the film industry. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Three Months. Sixteen hour days. Six days a week. It was barely summer. The blonde actress was TIRED.

Minako couldn't believe how much time passed. Three months felt like a snap! But it was also three months of keeping a big secret from the cast and crew. Kendal had been dating her secretly during this time. And they both kept it hidden quite well. Though it grated her to no end when he politely rejected the advances of women around, she would sometimes be tempted to insert herself in and stake her claim.

But she couldn't do that... no. Company policy rang very strongly in her mind; both knew if they were caught, there might be some serious consequences on her end. She was also finally getting along with all the women who were playing the Sailor Senshi. What helped was Kendal's redirection of the Senshi and their "personalities". They took one week off to restore the set. During that time, he not only rewrote parts of the script, but also made his advances on a certain Senshi of Love.

She was thankful, though, that he had no recollection of his past and that he was indeed a warrior of Endymion. There were several times, though, when he came to her apartment unannounced located just across the street from the set. His purpose? To visit Minako. He made sure to be very careful when visiting her lest beginning rumors amongst the workplace. There were several times her communicator went off. He kept very silent when she would answer. It was usually Mars or Mercury either calling for back up, or checking on Minako to see if she was alright.

A few times, the senshi jokingly teased her on how Kunzite was doing. She scoffed and said, "What do you think?"

Whoever this "Kunzite" was, Kendal had no clue nor did he care to know. As long as she was his, he was content. He also inquired about that blond man, Jadeite.

She laughed and gave no further answer. He used a tactic she did not expect at all. She was spilling information to him about that man within 20 minutes.

Minako had her hair pinned up in braids, and she collapsed in her bed. What a day.

Tomorrow, she would return home via plane. All the filming needed for Sailor Venus was finished.

There were a few odd scenes that still needed to be taken care of, but it did not require her presence.

She felt her bed shift beside her. She immediately sat up and hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

Kendal re-adjusted himself to lay flat on his back and turned his head to look at her. He smoothly answered, "Resting."

"Uh, not on MY bed," she retorted crossing her arms and earnestly wanting to shove him off of the bed.

He smirked and tried capturing her in his arms. She shrieked immediately knowing this tactic quite well and backed away. She stood on the other side of the room. He propped up his head using his arm and elbow as he remained laying on the bed. "Come lie down."

Minako frowned. "Get out of my bed."

He smirked, "Afraid?"

"Heck no!" she argued and crossed her arms, "God only knows how disgusting and dirty you must be from all that filming in the great outdoors! Again, get off my bed."

He remained silent before looking over to his side and reaching for one of her pillows.

"Oh, hell no!" she started beginning to stomp towards the bed. She saw his smirk as he pulled it to his face and began rubbing his head all over the pillow.

Minako shrieked as she tried tearing the pillow away from him desperately wanting to keep it clean. Their little tug-of-war soon turned into a rolling war with him using his body to pin her still. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How dare you," she spoke with narrowed eyes.

He began to give the ghost of a smile. "I am going to miss you."

So that's what this was about. Minako now understood.

"It'll only be three weeks," she replied as his smile vanished.

"I won't get to be around my beautiful Venus," he answered.

She scoffed, "You'll get to see me all you want when you return to Japan."

"Stay," he commanded her starting up again with the kisses.

She gave a little yelp before trying to shove him off, "No! NO! Not another hickey! I will not try and explain that again to the make-up artists!"

He looked back at her with a smirk. "How will you remember me without a physical reminder?"

"Oh," she started trying to wiggle away, "there are not many men in the world like you. I'm sure I'll remember my first boyfriend after becoming a Sailor Senshi."

He sighed and finally rolled to the side. She thanked God that he finally freed her. He didn't remain silent though, "Please... remain safe. Don't do anything stupid."

She smirked, "So I cannot protect Tokyo from threats? I don't think my sisters-in-arms would appreciate that too much-"

"I'm serious," he replied gazing upon her seriously, "I sense it. Something really, really bad is getting ready to happen."

The senshi of love made a mental note. She needed to ask Jadeite and Zoisite if they remember Kunzite (or Kendal in this case) always had premonitions of future enemy battles. If this was the case, she needed to make sure to warn the team of a new threat... or an extention of the old one.

"I'll be careful," she replied in a sober tone, all playfulness now drained out. She gave him a smile, "Perhaps I can schedule a meeting with the senshi team when you return-"

She squealed when he grabbed her and held her in his arms breathing in that same perfume she used since day one of filming. "No need. I met the senshi I had a desire to get to know."

She forced herself to become comfortable in his arms. Though she knew he wanted to do more 'pleasurable' things with her, his strict code of conduct on and off the set between workers kept him from furthering their adventures. She was thankful that he would always stop himself. She counted on it. She was actually a bit afraid of going all the way with this man... her dreams sparked memories of old and his betrayal with the other Shittenou. Yes, they were great allies and friends, but she was extremely hesitant in wanting to share her body with a man who tried slitting her throat when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.

'No,' she mentally corrected herself, 'His mind was brainwashed during the Silver Millenium at the end, and his body was in a coma the time the Dark Kingdom Generals fought against me and the other senshi...'

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Minako snapped out of her thoughts and listened as the man's deep voice once against vibrated in his chest.

"You stopped talking," replied Kendal.

She had. How could she tell him a very guarded secret Usagi and Mamoru told her to keep silent?

"I can't say," she replied finally, "Sailormoon made me swear to not say a word of the topic on my mind."

There was silence for a good five minutes.

"Does it have to do with Kunzite?" spoke Kendal.

Minako's blood ran cold. How could he know about Kunzite?!

It was almost like reading her mind. Kendal could feel her body stiffen up in his arms. He kept her locked there in his embrace. For some time now, he suspected that his dreams of protecting a love-sick prince, sparring with Sailor Venus, and falling in love with said woman were extentions of a past memory. He also remembered how he guarded that relationship very carefully. His fellow warriors had no clue he was in love with the Senshi of Venus. The memories felt real. Minako's mannerisms mirrored the woman he saw in his dreams. And his desire to fight beside her never extinguished. The sensations he received just before a monster appeared or was announced over the Venus' communication device, further cemented that her thoughts may have trailed along the lines that he may have some ties to the Sailor Senshi. His desire to create this movie was to attract Sailor Venus out of hiding- of course he knew all the women's personalities were wrong from the beginning. His dreams didn't just remain of Venus. He got glimpses of the other women too as they interacted with Venus. But he desired to scramble their personalities to rile Venus out of her hiding place to come find him.

It was pure fate when she came to that airport. With her civilian persona, he would have never guessed it belonged to the woman who haunted his dreams. A woman who grated his nerves to no end in the beginning happened to be the very woman he was searching for.

Minako dared not say a word.

Several minutes had passed by before he said, "I'm Kunzite, aren't I?"

* * *

Those four words rang in Minako's ears for the entire flight home and when she went to baggage claim. She was so desperate for sleep, but the haunting memory kept ringing in her mind keeping her awake. As a matter of fact... it had been almost 42 hours since she last slept. Her night before the flight was a sleepless one.

She could not believe that Kendal figured it out!

How? Did she drop too many hints that suggested it?

She never spoke a word of it. The night before her departure to Tokyo, she snuggled her body closer to his chest finally commenting, "You're a better lover than Kunzite was." He held her that night remaining in her room. She heard his calm breathing when he fell asleep and felt his body relax. That partially may have been why she couldn't sleep.

She never told Kendal that he wasn't that man... and yet...

As she made her way out to the pick-up area, she missed the moment her ride came to get her. It was Zachariah and Ami. Ami left the car after it came to a stop and quickly ran out hugging her long time friend.

Minako smiled brightly and returned the gesture noticing something different with her friend. She glanced down at Ami's belly. Was her friend getting fat from all of Zachariah's wining and dining?

Ami smiled brightly as she laughed, "My husband and I are expecting."

Minako squealed in excitement and hugged her friend once again tightly. She looked back at her friend once again and down to her belly, "Congratulations! How far along?!"

Ami began leading her to the car, which Zachariah was finishing putting all her suitcases in the trunk. As they returned to their seats, belts were buckled and the engine roared to life once again. Ami smiled as she rubbed her growing tummy. "The baby is 28 weeks along."

Minako gave another excited squeal and smiled brightly. "Ah! I am so excited for you both! When did you find out?"

Ami began to blush, and Zachariah began to laugh. Minako didn't know what was so funny. He answered for his wife, "We went to the doctor two days ago when she began lactating."

Minako gave her friend a smug smile. Ami's blush brightened, "Zach, we didn't know I was carrying our child!"

The man gave a wickedly handsome smirk to his wife. "Well, we sure had fun making her..."

"Stop it!" she commented.

Minako was dying with laughter.

"I gained about ten pounds. I had no symptoms of morning sickness, and my body hid the pregnancy well. We assumed it was all the fine dining that brought the extra weight to my body," spoke Ami.

"Which she could use," added the blond man smiling.

"Oh hush Zach," commented his shy wife.

Minako smiled for the two. She knew they would be great parents.

BOOM!

Zachariah immediately swerved his car out of danger as another vehicle exploded into flames as it was flung into the air. He hit the break and turned the car just in time to miss on coming traffic.

CRASH!

He hit the gas pedal and began weaving in and out of traffic.

"Zach!" yelled Ami, "We need to get back there!"

"You, Ami, are sitting out from this fight! I will not risk our child getting hurt-"

VEEEEERRRRRR! CRASH!

Explosions began going off beside the vehicle rattling it.

Minako turned her head trying to find the source of the trouble making. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a flying figure in the sky, preparing an attack in his hands. He was aiming straight for their car. The Senshi of Venus transformed after a flash of light revealed the warrior. She launched her attack from the side window of the car. "Slow down your driving! I need to get out so I can fight this thing!"

"I'm almost home free Venus," replied the photographer as he drove around some slower cars getting ready to be ingulfed in flames.

"Zoisite! Let me out of this car! Leave me here to fight. Get Mercury to safety. If things get really bad, I'll reach out to the other Senshi including Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," confirmed Venus as she prepared herself to leap out of the moving car. Zachariah nodded his head in understanding. The car did slow to human running speed, which gave the blonde senshi the opportunity to get a running start and launch another attack at the offender.

She gave this male villain everything she had not wanting to be merciful one bit. She saw all the damage caused and immedately wanted it to stop. Looking up in the sky, she saw the new Youma vanish just seconds before the attack made impact. She narrowed her eyes. Where did he go?! She began to look around her shoulder trying to find where he might appear. It was never fun to play such a guessing game out in the open. She reached for her communicator, "SENSHI! COME IN-!"

She never saw the impact coming.

'Owwww...'

She opened her eyes taking the first look after being knocked out. Though only seconds had passed from a head-bashing blow, her vision was split and began focusing in and defocusing. 'Oh, what a mess...' Venus thought. She felt a foot step on her back from behind feeling the heavy weight of the being crushing her back. She began to wince as he stepped into her view and crouched down. A nasty smirk was on this villain's face. "Look at you now..." taunted the man looking very similar to the woman she dusted weeks before. "It's the woman who killed my sister."

'Dang it...' Minako thought really wishing she had some back-up. It would be another five or ten minutes before she could fight again. Her vision was still split, her head felt very foggy and dizzy.

"All alone, just like my sister," spoke the man grabbing Venus' face. His long nails began to dig in her skin. She dared not show the pain she felt.

His smirk widened.

"Maybe I should take you in place of my sister. Maybe do a little retraining in your brain first, hmmm?"

Venus really, really hoped someone was on their way.

"Yes, I think that's better than killing you. You are a beautiful one after all... Perhaps I could make you my own prize."

She despised the villains that rattled off their plans before they executed them. Maybe she could keep him talking before help comes? Maybe that would stall him.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she weakly asked.

She squeaked when he grabbed her body and hoisted it over his shoulder. She hissed even more as a new wave of dizziness hit her senses. Oh yeah, she had a concussion, a nasty, nasty concussion...

He laughed at her pain. "You, my dear, will soon find out."

Minako didn't know what came over her, but she heard screaming from the man carrying her too. She felt paralyzed as both of their bodies began to fall, only this time, hers was caught. Time slowed down. She saw the silver hair and felt the strong arms. She caught sight of a very stoic and angry face. She felt her body set down to the side, and she watched as her vision blacked out and came back.

She watched her knight in civilian clothing, "Don't EVER touch her again." His voice sounded like an Angel of Death. He produced another sphere of electricity in his hands shoving it in the man's mouth. It was more than enough to fry the offender, who began to fade away as the wind blew the dust.

Kendal stood tall. She lowered her head and began closing her eyes not sure how he got here, but she definitely felt safe. She felt his arms pick up her body and begin to carry her. Where? She was not sure. She didn't question him. She knew it was somewhere safe. She allowed darkness to overtake her. Perhaps she might sleep well for the first time in almost two days.

* * *

Author's Note #2: Drop a comment! I'd love to see my story near 100 reviews. WOO HOO! Chapter 10 is ready and waiting (except for basic editing). Epilogue might or might not be written... haven't decided.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Minako lost her balance again and hit her head against a wall. She hissed and held onto the wall. She felt her body steadied by strong hands.

"You should be resting."

Minako kept her eyes focusing forward. She knew if she turned her head, dizziness would overtake her. And she was not looking forward completely losing her balance. Kendal took it upon himself to bring her to his highrise condo and care for her.

The Senshi of Love honestly didn't think he had slept in three days. Usagi had brought the Silver Crystal to aid with the head injury, which Minako was thankful for, but she was still prone to running into things or hitting her head. Ami explained it as residual from the concussion. This was usually what she hated most about being a Senshi- the recovery after a dangerous battle ESPECIALLY if it included a head injury. Minako joined the list of senshi who were temporarily decommissioned (ie, she with a head injury and Ami due to her pregnancy).

Kendal, on the other hand, looked at the woman he was caring for. He was thankful she was alive and okay. He was thankful that he could see again. Yes, he could see again. He had both of his eyes. His scars were also removed from his face from that attack several months prior. How could this be, a person might ask? He began experimenting with this new found power that began to emit from his hands at will.

He also had a dream. He remembered using this glowing power to heal wounds with his hands.

The moment he woke he took off the eyepatch, held his hands to his face, and concentrated. He felt a warm heat kiss his face and began feeling a strange sensation. When lifting his hand away after several moments, he was able to see with both eyes. The man wasn't sure how he regenerated something that was gone, but the impossible became possible once again. He was seriously drained from the power that he used, but he was thankful he could finally throw away that pesky eyepatch.

Minako and her friends were very stunned when they saw him the next day. Actually, they were flabberghasted when Minako told them he "discovered" he had supernatural powers. He had teleported across the ocean to Japan to save her. After that, all the senshi asked him very strange questions. Most he remained silent with or gave a simple yes, no, or "I don't know" response. The women all soon started to make bets on who could make him say more than three words at a time.

Minako, though still somewhat disoriented, encouraged her friends to let him join their groups and how his "new found power" could help the group fight. What Kendal didn't realize was she was putting the fire under her leadership to finally give permission for his release of memories.

What the woman didn't know is the producer privately pulled Usagi and Mamoru aside. He figured out that the blonde woman was Sailor Moon with her iconic pigtail signature and the tall black-haired man was the leader of the male warriors. He gave an aura of authority.

He privately asked the two leaders for Minako to take a temporary leave of absence as a senshi warrior. He, instead, volunteered to step in her place until she fully recovered. Mamoru had requested for Usagi to pull out her Silver Crystal and to return his memories. Kendal waited patiently knowing that these two might be able to answer some unknowns he desired to ask. He closed his eyes and allowed the Crystal's glow to cover him. It was like a gentle rain that covered him as the memories came back. Many confirmed his dreams of a certain woman from Venus. Though he never actively pursued Venus a life-time ago, he would find ways he to sneak in conversations, pick a battle with her, and find ways of being extremely close to her without his men suspecting his interest in the beauty.

Yes, he remembered how carefully he guarded his secret interest in the Moon Princesses personal guardian from Venus. Not even she suspected that he was interested in her. This day, though, was a new era. He did not want to miss his chance like his did so many years ago. Perhaps now, he could finally claim this woman has his bride.

Kendal understood now why Zachariah had fallen so quickly for Ami. The two had been married a millenia ago. He knew she was the only woman that complimented him and completed him. She was his soul mate.

He considered, perhaps, if Minako was his soulmate. This time, he would not allow his pride to make decisions.

He did rejoin the ranks beside Endymion, now Tuxedo Mask and his brethern Zoisite and Jadeite (that blasted knuckle head). He also reclaimed his name of old, Kunzite, offical head guardian of the Earth Royalty.

This was going to be interesting.

He sat down beside Minako as she leaned her head back against his couch. She closed her eyes and rested.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

She sighed, "I'm really, really bored."

He watched her as she sat up slowly and looked at him squarely, "I desire to train, go out and fight, or run errands! Something! Maybe even get a part time job to get out and enjoy the sunshine! I spent my entire Spring working out of the country. Thankfully, it was also Spring weather there! But I need to get out! I want to enjoy the city! I need to do something! Anything!"

"You are recovering," replied Kendal squarely.

She gave an exaggerated sigh and glared at him. "That's always your answer! It'd be nice if we could go out even if it was just to go get ice cream..."

Kendal had an idea. "I think that could be arranged."

"And I... wait, what?" she asked dumbfounded suddenly. Her ears perked up and she began to hope again. "Really?"

"Why not? I understand what it feels like to be couped up inside for way too long," he answered. The long days and nights of script writing really gave him patience.

She leaned over to him and gave a HUGE hug. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she exclaimed genuinely excited.

He returned the hug, and gave her a kiss on her jaw. He would make sure they visited that ice cream store... and then maybe take her to another store next to it.

* * *

He did indeed take her to get ice cream. She held onto his arm. Not because she wanted to be the clingy type, noooooo. She was still a little lightheaded from earlier's accident. The two did sit and enjoy their icy treats.

"I never realized how much you liked ice cream," commented Kendal.

She gave a smile, "It's been a sinful delight of mine. I can eat an entire bucket of Neopolitan and still stay the same weight."

He smirked back at her comment. He knew it did help that she was always chasing and fighting off monsters.

Their conversation continued casually before he took hers and his trash to the garbage and carefully assisted her up using his arm as a guide. She followed suit and began letting him lead her to the next store.

"Where are we going?" she asked, surprised they walked to the door of a jewelry shop. The store employees opened the door for the two, and Kendal thanked them for their hospitality.

"You said you wanted to get out. I'm prolonging our adventure. I figured you might be interested browsing in the stores along this block," he smoothly replied. There were about five other stores on this block, all which were Minako's favorite.

He saw her eyes light up brightly. "Thank you!"

She pointed to various sections becoming the chatterbox she once was. She exclaimed excitedly when she pointed to different Amber and Orange Topaz bracelets. She also pointed to various gold necklaces she really liked and asked to try them on. Each jewelry item he saw her excitely try on and smile while wearing, he knew he would purchase that particular one for her next special occasion whether it be their dating anniversary, her birthday, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, the first day of Spring... you get the picture. He almost wanted to purchase them all now and shower her with the precious metals and stones.

No Kendal, he mentally told himself. You need to be patient.

Finally, they arrived to the section he was most curious to know her opinion about. She seemed a little more reserved with her excitement until she saw one particular diamond ring set. She shyly asked to see it and tried it on when it was presented on a black velvet tray. It fit her finger like a glove. She quickly took it off and set it back on the tray it was presented on before proceeding to look through the case and onto the other types of jewelry.

She paid no mind to Kendal when he slipped his debit card and identification to the store representative and had the ring remain where it was. The card and receipt were given back to him, which he signed and returned the card to his wallet. He saw the blonde woman ask another store representative if she could see a set of earrings. As she began trying them on, Kendal received the ring in a velvet box, which he carefully slipped in his pocket and casually meandered to his date.

She looked up at Kendal and smiled, "What do you think?"

"They look good on you," he answered back with a small smirk. She nodded her head and took off the earrings, which she began to pay for. He stopped her and pulled out his payment card once again. It was his luck that she didn't suspect why he came in here in the first place. Yet, he found it fortunate that she assumed this was he giving her a nice gift after so many months of dating. She wore the earrings out of the store with a huge smile on her face. As they neared the next few stores, he would casually pay for the items she was ready to buy herself. By the third store, she began to protest insisting she could very much afford these items.

He merely smirked at her and used his own money to buy her these gifts.

Minako didn't know what to say or do. Little did she realize, this was Kendal's way to telling her he loved her. Of course this was without saying the three words.

Minako sighed as soon as they exited the fourth store and leaned a little heavier on Kendal's arm. She felt a new wave of dizziness come over her. "I desire to continue shopping, but my body is rebelling against my will..."

He gave her a chuckle and kissed her forehead. He began silently leading her to his luxury vehicle. "Then we return home," he urged her.

What she didn't realize was when they returned to his home, she received the surprise of her life. One that made her cry ugly and drip snot everywhere- of course he presented this to her when she was not half falling over and super dizzy. He waited till the right moment a special, precious gift to her.

She was definitely excited and surprised her senshi sisters the next day when she sported a new, diamond, engagement ring.

* * *

Author's Note: I have an Epilogue ready! If you want to read it later today, help me get to 100 reviews! The next and final chapter will reveal the next victims of this great adventure! Will it be Rei/Jadite or Makoto/Nephrite? It will be revealed then!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Kendal waited at the airport with Zachariah and Jay. The three men had one task given to them by their King.

Nathan walked out of the double sliding doors of the airport with his suitcases. He had his traditional blue suit with dark sunglasses over his eyes. He saw his co-workers and another man he didn't recognize. He didn't realize an onterrage was waiting for him. Zach remained in the driver's seat while Jay opened the trunk and Kendal held open the car door.

Nathan thanked Jay for his assistance as the trunk was closed. The men shook hands as they returned to their seats. He entered the car before the blond man and began buckling his seat belt. Boy was he tired! The producer closed the cardoor behind them and returned to his front seat. When all men were strapped in, the car roared to life and began driving out of the ever familiar airport terminal.

"Glad you made it home safely," spoke Zachariah with a smile. "Hopefully there wasn't too much turbulence."

Nathan smiled, "It was not bad. Not many people were on the plane. Congrats by the way Zach."

The man with the ponytail smiled, "Thanks."

"Boy or girl?" asked the brunette.

"Girl. Don't just congratulate me," added the driver with a smirk on his lips. "You're film partner has a fiance."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and lowered his glasses. "Not Kendal?"

The silver-tress man smirked as well. "We are to marry in the Fall."

"Really? So soon?" questioned Nathan

Jay off handedly asked, "Surprised?"

Nathan chuckled, "I did not see that coming. Just like I didn't see Zachariah eloping so fast. How long have you been married to...was it that girl with the blue hair?"

"Ami," helped Zach, "Ah yes. It's been 6 months already since our marriage."

"Still a newly wed," spoke Nathan with a smirk.

The photographer returned the smirk, "Yes, and enjoying every moment of it too."

The film director turned to Jay who was remaining rather silent but smiling none the less at the interaction between men. "And you are?"

The blond business man turned his eyes to the man beside him. "Jay."

"Are you also celebrating something big too?"

The look-a-like male twin of Minako chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. The woman of my interest is avoiding me like the plague."

"Ouch, harsh."

Jay shrugged. "I'll give her another three months before I make a move."

Nathan nodded his head. Alrighty then...

Kendal turned to look at his friend in the back seat. "You see, it's no accident that all of us are in the same car together."

"Really?"

"We have someone you need to meet," spoke up Zachariah as he glanced at Nathan through the rear-view mirror.

Nathan felt the fatigue hit him from the travels, "Could it wait till tomorrow?"

"Those were not our orders," spoke Jay almost sounding cryptic.

Nathan took off his sunglasses and looked at each man suspiciously, as they began to become silent once more.

"What's going on?"

Kendal smirked. Usagi and Mamoru were waiting at the temple with all the other senshi. He was thrilled that his Shittenou team would soon be completed. He was also thrilled that he, Kunzite, would be able to return to Venus' side.

"You'll see," spoke Kendal returning his attention to the road. They were almost at the Shinto Shrine.

* * *

End of Spring

* * *

Author's Note: AND THAT'S THE END! Thank you SO MUCH! I am thrilled that the end of another senshi story is DONE. I guess you can say that this Epilogue is actually a prologue/preview to what will come in "Summer". Now, I have a confession. I personally do not care for Nephrite/Jupiter fanfics... They are my least favorite. My most favorite are Kunzite/Venus and Jadeite/Rei fics. Second favorite is Zoisite/Ami... but I had a lot of fun writing about them. Go figure.

So... keep an eye out for "Summer"! It's going to be a One-Shot Fic. Who knows. If I have enough raving readers who demand additional chapters to Summer, I might cave in and do a few additional chapters.


End file.
